Golden Sun: The Novelization
by EndlessStrife
Summary: Well title says all. Im back D. Im sticking with the plot as much as I can so I hope it is fairly accurate...only your reviews can tell me otherwise...It has Valeshipping in the begining, but will later bloom into a Mudshipping fic.
1. Chapter 1

Golden Sun: The Novelization

Hey all EndlessStrife here. Im going to take a break from Kingdom Hearts: A Wonderful Life? I will update that fanfic from time to time but right now Im working on this so I wont forget...I've been itching to always do this. This is the Story of Golden Sun...only more character development and Mudshipping involved. There is Valeshipping in the early chapters but that's because Mia hasn't come yet. Also thank the gods to people who do gamescripts, this novelization wouldn't be very accurate with out them.

Now on with the story...

* * *

Vale, Past, 3 years ago

In the middle of a stormy night a boy laid asleep...blissful unaware of what is going on within his home village, Vale. For a huge boulder was falling towards the town as he sleeps, threatening the safety of the entire village. Thunder would illuminate the little room of his now and then. A women with golden blond hair quickly raced up the stairs and attempts to wake up the boy.

"The Mount Aleph boulder is going to fall! Come on Isaac. We have to go...now!" The women says urgently.

The boy who the women referred to as Isaac slowly got out of bed, and tried to process this new information about the boulder. He followed the what seemed to be his mother towards the stairs, she suddenly stopped, while looking out of the window she said: "Its pouring outside! Don't go out without your tunic!" She suddenly performs a ability Isaac knows full well, 'Catch', to grab a tunic off a holding rack and gives it to Isaac. The two then continues to race out of the house, Isaac's mother stopped once again and asked him, "Have you got everything you need?"

"Yes" Isaac replies, he was never the one to talk much.

"Good for you, Isaac. A lost possession can be replaced; a lost life can't."

Before exiting the house, a man burst through the front door. "Issac, Dora, hurry! The boulder could fall at any second!" he told them, before heading back out the door. Following him out into the stormy weather was Dora and Issac.

"Kyle...will they be able to stop the boulder?" Dora asked the man known as Kyle, Isaac's father.

"I don't think so...not for long, anyway...you two go on ahead and take refuge in the plaza" Kyle replied.

"Aren't you coming?" Dora asked worriedly.

"I need to help evacuate the other villagers," Kyle said grimly.

"Let me help you, Kyle!" Dora pleaded.

"It's too dangerous, Dora. Please just take good care of Isaac!" Kyle said with a sad smile.

"Isaac is old enough to get to the plaza on his own," Dora stated, turning to face Isaac now she asks, "You can find your way, can't you, Isaac?"

"Yes" Isaac one worded answered once again.

"You know the way...just go south to get to the plaza. Be careful!" Dora warned, before watching Isaac run off, seconds later Dora and Kyle make their way to help evacuate the remaining villagers.

Running south like Dora told Isaac to, he continued until a boulder comes out of nowhere and almost ends the life of our main protagonist. Isaac attempts to find a way around the boulder...but to no avail. Sighing, Isaac turned around and had no choice but to go north. However moments later he finds a red haired boy, pulling with all his might on a length of rope tied to a treasure chest.

"Garet?" Isaac said, to get his attention

"Ugh...Hrnghhh...," Garet grunted while pulling his chest, "...Isaac, what do you want? Im tying to save my things! What, you want me to just dump my stuff?"

"Yes," Isaac replied flatly, it seemed so obvious to him.

"You think I should forget these things and save my own life? You know, you're right!" Garet said, finally seeing the light, "Ok! Lets get out of here."

Garet proceeded to follow Isaac after that.

As Isaac and Garet tried to cross a nearby bridge, a yell could be heard from the north.

"Ahhh! The boulder! It's falling!"

From what Isaac and Garet could see a bunch of priest like people in the village was holding the huge boulder up, with psynergy. It looked like they were really struggling. "Hey you think they're tired?" Garet asked.

"...Yes" Isaac answered Garet...who really doesn't seem to get the term 'stupid questions'.

"Ugh...ughnn...it's too heavy! We can't hold it for long! If our Psynergy runs out, Vale will be destroyed! We have to hold on until the villagers are safe!"

Isaac and Garet hear another yelling voice, only directed at them this time. "Hurry boys! Run! It's just a little farther!"

"Come on Isaac, run!" Garet said, as he ran towards the end or the bridge, "The boulder is coming!"

Isaac caught up to Garet and was making their way to the plaza when fate decided to be a bitch and almost killed the two boys with another big boulder. Isaac sighed again, turning around and beckoning Garet to follow, he suddenly says "We can't get around this rock! We'll have to find another way."

"Thanks for stating the obvious Garet" Isaac thought, taking another, longer route to get to the plaza.

After running a for a couple of minutes, they found an alternative route, but a nearby injured man nearby yells out to the two. "Rockslide...destroyed fence...Monsters everywhere...I'm hurt pretty badly...do you think I'll die?"

"Sorry to say buddy, but yes" Garet says without a second thought, or a first one at that...

"No" Isaac said surly, (A/N HA he said something other than yes!) He knew this man was going to live.

"This is awful. I'm stuck here for the monsters to...wait...that's strange...I'm not hurt at all! But I'm serious about the monsters, so be careful on your way to the plaza!" the man says, running off.

After another brief moment of running, Isaac and Garet heard the voice of a screaming girl near the waterfall. Isaac's heart skipped a beat, he knew that voice anywhere...it had to be Jenna's...he's only had a crush for her since he was like six.

"Oh no! My brother!" the girl's voice screamed.

Isaac and Garet look over to a household, villagers, as well as Dora and Kyle, were on the dock shouting words of encouragement to a boy caught in the raging waters of the river.

"Hang on Felix!" Kyle shouted.

"Felix will be alright. We'll find a way to save him..." Dora assured the girl.

Suddenly it looked like things turned for the worst. Felix disappeared under the current of water. Raising alarm on everyone on the dock . "Nooooo! Felix!" the girl screamed.

When the raging rapids died down a little it revealed Felix was still holding on for dear life.

"The rope wont reach," Kyle said grimly, "...We should use psynergy. Do you have any left?"

"I've used all of mine up. What about you Kyle?" a man beside Kyle replied.

"I'm drained from helping the other villagers..." Kyle said sadly.

"We need help," Dora stated as a matter of fact.

"Can Felix hang on long enough for us to find help?" Kyle asked.

"There's nothing else we can do for him here, is there?" Dora replied.

"Then go get help, but be as quick as possible!" Kyle pleaded.

"Jenna, can you go too? You'll go find help, right?" the man beside Kyle asked.

"Your brother's counting on you, Jenna. All right, lets get going!" Dora assured Jenna.

Jenna and Dora both run from the dock to find help. "I'll go north...you head for the plaza alright?" Dora told Jenna.

"Yes ma'am. We're looking for anyone with psynergy left, right?" Jenna asked Dora to make sure, before running of to find assistance. Dora ran a little before bumping in to Isaac and Garet.

"Isaac! You saw what happened?"

"Yes," Isaac replied.

"I have to get help before Felix drowns! I don't suppose...could the two of you help me?" Dora asked.

"Yes," Isaac said again.

"Jenna has gone to the plaza to get help. Go join her." Dora instructed, afterwards she ran northbound, leaving Isaac and Garet to join Jenna in the plaza.

Minutes later Isaac and Garet arrive at the plaza, where most of the villagers were gathered. There they find Jenna talking to some of the adult men in the plaza. "Go aid the elders! The boulder is to heavy for them to hold up much longer." the eldest one there said.

"We can't let the Mount Aleph boulder destroy our village," one of the men said valiantly.

"Lets go help the elders." Another one said.

"We're counting on you," the eldest one said. Two of the three men ran off to combat the boulder.

Garet ran ahead and greeted the elder and Jenna, "Grandpa! Jenna!"

"Garet...Isaac...you came to help me?" Jenna asked.

Garet grinned, while Isaac lowered his head, to hide a slight blush.

"Jenna told me about Felix. Is that why you're here?" Garet's grandfather asked.

"Yes," Isaac replied.

"Good boys! Jenna could use a hand," Garet's grandfather said.

"Great! Im all charged up!" the third man who had been touching the giant psynergy stone said.

"How are you? Have you recovered your psynergy?" Garets grandfather asks?

"Enough to save Felix," the man replied.

"Ok, Jenna, you heard him. Now hurry back! The path may be blocked by fallen rocks. You can show them they way!" Garet's grandfather ordered.

"...Thank you, Isaac," Jenna said.

"N-no problem," Isaac stuttered, lowering his head to hide his blush once again.

"Just leave it to us!" Garet said proudly.

After backtracking all the way back to the dock, they were on the bridge just before reaching the house.

"Mom! Dad! We're Back!" Jenna yelled.

"Is that you, Jenna?" Dora asked

"Yes ma'am..." Jenna replied.

"I couldn't find anyone who could help...How did you do?" Dora asked...then noticing Isaac, Garet and a village man was accompaining her, "You're just in time."

"Then my brother is still..." Jenna started.

"Felix is alright. He's hanging in there. Come down here, so we can save Felix!" Dora yelled to the four on the bridge.

Seconds later however, all seemed to turn for the worst. The ground violently shakes, confusing the party of four, not to mention all the people at the docks. To all of their horrors, the Mount Aleph Boulder was coming down at a frightening speed, bouncing off the cliff sides. The boulder then lands between a section of the dock and where Felix was hanging on for dear life. Kyle, Felix, and Jenna's parents were gone with the boulder.

Isaac, being the first to recover from the shock, stood up and raced in the direction of the plaza. Moments later Garet got up, looking around he didnt find Issac. "Isaac...I cant let him go alone...it's times like these that we men have to stand together!" Garet said...letting his big male ego get the best of him.

Running after awhile...Isaac hear unfamiliar voices, he stopped to listen for a bit.

"Only the two of us survived..." A masculine voice said.

"How could we predict Sol Sanctum would unleash such fury?" this time a feminine one asked.

"It's a miracle that even the two of use were spared..." the male one said.

"That switch...it must have been a trap..." the female one muttered.

"But to think it could conjure up a storm this powerful!" the male one said in disbelief.

"...Another demonstration of the awesome power of Alchemy." said the female one.

"Regardless, we must not fail the next time we challenge Sol Sanctum," the male one stated.

"Next time, we shall certainly..." The female one started, before Garet came and got their attention.

"Isaac, wait!" Garet yelled...of all the times! Isaac thought

The weird looking man finally took notice of Isaac. "You were eavesdropping on us just now...weren't you?"

"Yes," Isaac said...he wasnt one to lie.

"Isaac...Isaac, they look scary...are you sure you should be talking to them?" Garet questioned, definitely scared. So was Isaac but he didn't show it.

The man and the women jump down from the cliff they were talking together on.

"You must forget everything you heard" She said threateningly.

"Don't worry..." the Man said with a disturbing smirk, "...We'll help you forget!"

And thus Isaac and Garet entered a battle with the two enigmas. They have faced small creatures and beat them with ease...however, they were way out of their league. With one attack Garet fell to the ground beside Isaac.

"Garet!"

"You're next..." the man said, "Oh and just to make sure you shut up permanently...you're not ever going to talk again."

All Isaac could see before he went unconcious, was him casting some weird magic then the dull part of his blade connecting with his head...then all went black.

* * *

Well how do you like it so far? Please review. Im hoping to have chapter two done by the end of the next day but no promises. So like I said Review!

(DONT READ IF YOU DONT WANT SPOILERS) For your information...that magic casted on Isaac will make him mute...as in he really cant talk anymore. Even if there options like Yes or No in the game, its going to be a nod from here on in.

EndlessStrife


	2. To Sol Sanctum!

Hey all! EndlessStrife...again...here to update the novelization of Golden Sun! Second Chapter and for all of those who have not read in the last Chapter...Isaac will now officially be mute because of the mysterous spell Saturos had cast on him. Thank you for the reviewers who reviewed:

**Fanknight**: LoL thank you for the review. Glad you liked it.

**Favri the Fisher**: One of the more analytical reviewers. Thank you for your time and energy to get me some of the other novelizations. It kinda opened my eyes a bit. If this seems again to flat let me know.

**AaronTheOverBurdended**: Thank you for the review! Kinda made my day XD. So yeah I hope to actually accomplish the task of character development. Enjoy.

**Mercury Gold**: Thanks for the helpful tip! Don't worry Im going to see this all the way through, I'll complete it if it takes me years :P

**Insanity Team (A.K.A. Violet**): Thank you so much for the review! Made my day indefinitely. Yeah I get tense confusion rreealllyy easy. Im working on it, friends trying to jam it down throat XD.

**Rise**: Thank you for your review oh awesome editor of mine :P

(): Thank you for the review! And yes Isaac will be able to talk in the second novelization if I do finish this, which I am determined to do.

Now on with the story...which is actually quite long...the longest I've written, if you have any objections to the length please do not hesitate to tell me.

* * *

Present day Vale

Three years later from the tragic accident that claimed the lives of Jenna's family, and Isaac's father, Vale was as normal as a village can get after an experience like that. The village of Vale was peaceful, there were no longer the constant falling of heavy boulders, nor flash floods. A girl who looked to be around the age of seventeen, with dark red hair flowing down a little ways past her shoulders, tied in a ponytail, walked down a familiar path. She wore a fairly dark red shirt, and a skirt that reached down to her knees. A purple sort of cape hung behind her. She reaches a house where two villagers who she knew very well were on. Dora and Isaac were on top of their house trying to patch up the holes in house's roof.

"Isaac! Haven't you finished mending the roof yet?" Dora asked, looking at Isaac to see him motioning a hand gesture meaning almost, "You're almost done?"

Isaac nods to confirm her statement.

"Ok! Keep at it!" Dora encouraged.

Jenna walked closer to Isaac's house and attempted to climb the latter before hearing grunting sounds. "Hyaa!" a masculine voice yelled out.

Jenna walked past Isaac's house to find a young man who was around Jenna's age. His fiery red hair was spiked up towards the sky, defying the laws of gravity. He looked pretty well built, probably from all that training, and taking part in the rebuilding of the town. Jenna thought.

"Hee hee" Jenna giggled, "Still training Garet?"

Garet proceeded to use his psynergy, in this case, it was called 'Move' to push a straight standing pole of wood towards the cliff side. After the pole moved, he wiped the sweat that formed on his forhead.

"You sure put your heart into it Garet!" Jenna commented.

Garet just grinned his cocky grin and said, "Oh, hey Jenna. Just finishing up."

"That's good. It's time to go, and I was about to leave you behind," Jenna teased, it was always fun to tease Garet. Jenna decided to try and pry out what happened three years ago...although it pained to her to remind herself of those memories she wanted answers from Garet and Isaac themselves, "Say...what exactly happened to the two of you? The accedent three years ago...is that why you've been studying Alchemy?"

Hearing no response she continued, "I appreciate your concern but...my family's never coming back, and neither is Isaac's father...I just want to forget that day. I wish everyone would..."

Garet sighed, and looked up to the blue sky...he wasnt quite sure what happened that fateful day. He didnt remember much, and just like usual, he began to talk without thinking, "That awful day...we went to get help, but they found us unconscious..." he stopped as he realized that Jenna and him were talking at the same time only she had said, "Well, lets get Isaac and go to Kraden's..."

"What Garet? Huh? You were about to say something, weren't you?" Jenna asked, Garet had just turned his head the other way to try to ignore her, "Don't be weird Garet!"

Frustrated she went back to Isaac's house, "Whatever..."

Garet noticed Jenna was walking away...she seemed pretty mad... but he had to make sure, "Jenna, are you mad at me?"

Jenna stopped, Garet wasn't the most brightest of guys, "I don't want to talk about it Garet. Now come on!" she said.

A lame "Huh?" was all Garet could muster.

"Isaac's waiting for us," Jenna pointed out to Garet, continuing to walk towards Issac's house.

"But Jenna..." Garet raised gestured his hand to tell Jenna to wait up.

"I'll leave you behind if you're too slow," Jenna said coldly, determined to change the subject.

"Jenna..." Garet whispered before quickening his pace to join Jenna and his best friend Isaac.

"Isaac!" Jenna yelled to get Isaac's attention. Isaac just looked over to give her a warm smile like he always did. Then proceeding to finish off the patching work on his roof, with his ever practiced 'Move' psynergy. All three of them worked themselves silly trying to master their psynergy. It was especially helpful when a scholar by the name of Kraden came to live here in Vale. Which was unusual because no foreigner ever allowed to stay in Vale, because the elders decreed it. Kraden was a fairly old man, but with age comes wisdom; and he had plenty of that. It was because of his knowledge of Alchemy that he was allowed to stay. Kraden had taught them many things, and because of his knowledge passed down to them, that they in a way have surpassed many of the villagers, most of who can only do minor things with their psynergy.

Jenna then proceeded to climb the ladder towards the roof, followed by Garet. "Good Job Isaac," Dora told Isaac, who was now seventeen years of age, he wore a basic blue shirt, covered with a red chest plate. Oddly enough, he always wore a yellow scarf, Jenna thought it was cute. "You patched it up pretty nicely, you're just as reliable as your father was..."

Isaac's face suddenly darkened, he didn't want to think back to what happened three years ago. He wished he could have done something...then just maybe he could have saved his father and Jenna's family. It also hurt his head a great deal to try to think back what happened when he and Garet ran to get more help.

Dora, having her motherly intuitions, sensed what she had just said was bothering her son. "What is it Isaac? Do you still think about the accident?" she asked, knowing full well he was.

Isaac looked at his mother...he hesitated slightly before nodding. Ever since that fateful day, Isaac could no longer speak a word. Some of the villagers say it was because of the shock and loss for his father, some others say something definitely spooked Isaac out of his mind so he could no longer talk. No one really knows.

Dora sighed, "I thought so...you, Garet and Jenna have been working yourselves to the bone studying psynergy . Do you honestly think that if you had been stronger things would have been different?"

Isaac once again just nodded dumbly, his mother always knew what was on his mind, it gets irritating.

"That's what I thought," Dora said, in a matter of fact voice, then her expression changed to one of compassion, "I was devastated when Kyle died. I felt all alone...its taken some time but I'm better now. And I still have you Isaac. You're look so much like your father when he was your age. I cant wait to see where life takes you."

Isaac was slightly taken aback of what his mother had just said. He never really considered his mothers feelings...and he felt guilty for it. He knew there were some nights were his mother cried herself to sleep, yet all he could do was sulk about the past.

Jenna and Garet made their way up to the roof, trying to mask the fact that they were eavesdropping on their little mother-son conversation. Jenna took in a deep breath before gretting Dora, "MA'AAAAM!"

Dora smiled, "Hello Jenna."

Isaac raised his hand to say, and like his mother was smiling.

"Good morning," Jenna greeted, only with a normal voice this time, she was really hyper most of the time, she was cheerful and always optimistic...of course Isaac and Garet knew that this was just to mask her sadness on the inside.

"Yes yes..." Dora started, observing the job done by Isaac, "...good morning."

Dora then noticed that Garet was also on their roof, hoping that the roof doesn't fall through, "Well, hello there Garet!" She greeted, she was returned by Garet's signature grin, "Where you three off to today?"

"Going to Kraden's place," Garet replied bluntly, he was never the one to think before he acted.

"We're also going to Mt. Aleph," Jenna added, Isaac's nod confirmed this.

"Mmm? Mountain climbing with Kraden eh?" Dora started, "Kids and their games..."

"No!" Jenna shouted out a bit too loudly, she hated to be called or treated like a kid, she was seventeen for crying out loud! "Its part of our studies," She told Dora.

"Ah yes...Alchemy. The foundation of all psynergy...you know Mount Aleph is the greatest source of Alchemy?" Dora asked.

Isaac nodded, Jenna replied with a "yes", Garet...responded with a "Huh, really?"

Jenna elbowed him in the side, "Don't you pay attention to Kraden when he teaches us Garet? That was like day one stuff!"

"Oh...right," Garet scratched the back of his head.

"They say Kraden's the best teacher around," Dora said, getting nods and smiles from the three, "...alchemy...what is the use for it all anyways? I'd much rather you just grow up and be happy...but I suppose you would still want to go?

Isaac nodded, he really wanted to know more about Alchemy, maybe then he could get his voice back...he hated not being able to talk, he was teased from time to time, luckily he still had Garet and Jenna by his side though.

Dora sighed, "Well if that wont persuade you nothing will. You're just as stubborn as your father!"

Dora then took a step towards the ladder sitting on the side of the roof, when suddenly her foot goes right through the roof, she flails her arms to try to steady herself.

Garet seeing Isaac's mom in trouble immediately took a forceful step forward. "Be careful Ma'am!"

"Garet don't!" Jenna said, trying to stop Garet from moving...however he was already in motion.

"Ack!" Garet yelled out, as he fell through the hole he made by his forceful step, half of his body was sticking out on top of the roof. In the mean time Dora got herself back on her feet.

"Oh! That was certainly exciting! Sorry to have scared you all like that..." then she sees Garet in a hole, "Well!"

"Uhhh I-I'm sorry ma'am. I'll get out of your way right away!" Garet said trying to get out of the hole, Isaac and Jenna were shaking their heads and sighing. "There!"

Garet gets out of the hole he created and jumped to another spot on the roof, needless to say, he made another hole.

"...Not _there_ Garet!" Jenna sighed. A giant anime-like sweat formed behind Isaac's head.

"V-very sorry!" Garet apologized once again, desperately trying to get out of the hole.

"Oh just nevermind," Dora sighed, "But you three should get going...this old house isn't going to stay up much longer with you three around.

Dora then faced Isaac, "Don't worry Isaac, I'll get this fixed, so just go with Jenna and Garet," She said with a smile.

If you have been around Isaac as long as Jenna, Garet, and Dora has, then the face Isaac made would be the 'are you sure?' face.

"Yes, now go and have fun," Dora said.

"Thank you ma'am," Jenna said while bowing.

"Jenna...Dora will do just as nicely as ma'am," Dora hinted.

"Alright ma'...Dora," Jenna replied.

"Whew," Garet _finally_ got out of the hole, "We'll get going right away!"

Before Garet could take another step Dora's voice reached him, "Wait...Garet, please... watch your step," She said with half a smile.

Isaac and Jenna had already reached the ground by the time Garet got to the ladder, tipi-toeing all the way while he was on the roof, he didn't want to fall again. When Garet _finally_ reached the ground, Jenna bursted out if a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny!" Garet demanded to know, Isaac was just smirking at him, laughing out loud on the inside.

They both pointed simultaneously at Garet. Who instantly turned red in the face and stomped off mumbling inaudible things. This just made Jenna laugh harder. Garet had a real short temper, since he was a Mars Adept, or one's psynergy who's base is fire. Or just to put it bluntly, he used fire to attack things. Jenna was also a Mars Adept, if you haven't guessed yet. She, like Garet also may be in need of an anger management class or two. Isaac was an Venus Adept, who's psynergy was based around Earth. Isaac was thankful that he was a Venus Adept, because of his inability to talk, he could control pebbles (which he kept in a pouch on his belt) and form words, so he could at least communicate in some way. He was born to be a leader, even though he would never admit it, being modest and all, and being a leader is a quality of a Venus Adept. They would have never found out, if it were not for Kraden.

They continued walking down the path to Kraden's little cottage, having a lot of laughs while on the way. Garet was...fun to be around to say the least. Jenna had just tripped Garet into the calm river, it was known fact that Mars Adepts _hate_ the water. "Jenna!" Garet yelled as he was soaked to the bone. Jenna began to ran the other way, away from the angry, wet man with an urge to kill. Grabbing Isaac's arm they both began to ran. Jenna however did not notice the blush on Isaac's face. He still had a huge crush on her, but was always afraid to tell her. Jenna and Isaac abruptly stop after hearing some voices in the distant that did not sound familiar. "Im going to get you so bad Jenn..." Garet didnt get to finish because Jenna shushed him, Isaac put a finger to his lip indicating for him to shut up.

"They seem to know little about Sol Sanctum, and the mysteries it holds," A masculine voice said, Isaac and Garet flinched, Garet couldn't help the fact he had heard this voice before. Isaac's head started to hurt when he tried to figure out where he had heard this voice before. The voice continued: "The elders of Vale must not permit anyone in, not even Kraden."

"Can we even use him...this Kraden?" A familiar feminine voice hissed.

"Hmm...his knowledge is no meager thing..." The male voice said, "We can use him"

"But he was more stubborn then what we expected," The female stated.

"And cunning too," The male one said, obviously deep in thought, trying to scheme something elaborate no doubt, "...cunning beyond measure."

"If he won't go willingly then we can always..."

"ACHOO!" Garet sneezed out loudly, he was obviously cold from the bath in the river.

"For the love of..." Isaac thought...but then he slightly remembered something like this happened three years ago...or did it?

"Garet!" Jenna hissed.

"You there! What are you doing?" The male one demanded to know. Now that the party of three could see him, he looked very peculiar. His hair was blue, and hung down, covering the right part of his face. His skin was also blue! "Now this weird," Jenna thought, "who in Weyard has blue skin?"

"Well?" The male asked impatiently.

Garet turned to Jenna and Isaac, "What exactly are we doing?"

"Great...two potentially harmful strangers...and an moron," Isaac thought.

"Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" The female one hissed. Like her companion, she was out of the ordianary. Her skin was a almost pale white, with red streaks here and there on her face. He long blond hair reached down to her waist. "She looks pretty angry," Isaac thought, "...maybe even more so then when Jenna gets mad..."

"No we weren't" Jenna lied, hoping the two bought it.

"Hmph! I guess that I should take you word..." The female one said, not totally trusting Jenna.

"Hey! You're the ones sneaking around!" Garet stated, not thinking that if he had not said anything, they would be on their way to Kraden's right now.

"Sneaking? Who are you, to accuse us?" The male demanded to know.

The female looked at the party of three observantly, "So Kraden's engagement was with you three..."

"Yeah so please move out of the way if you don't mind" Garet said, obviously not noticing that his actions were testing the patience of the two strangers.

"And this...appointment...is important enough to drive us away?" asked the male.

"Yes so please move out of the way," Garet said, " he's grinning like he's won a trophy or something," thought Isaac, "...the trophy for best moron anyways..."

"Pfeh! If your errand is more important than our own, then...go..." the male said.

"Are you sure Saturos?" the female asked Saturos in disbelief.

"Menardi, we don't have a reason to delay these children any further," Saturos said, leading Menardi away from the three, and once they were out of range to hear, "Besides...this may prove favorable." He smirked an evil smirk.

"Oh yeah!" Garet said as he grinned, "Did ya see that? They were obviously afraid."

"Only of your stupidity Garet!" Jenna hissed, Garet opened his mouth to return a witty remark, but Jenna continued, "Did you once _think_ what they could have done to us if they got angry? They didn't seem like they were all that friendly! And yet you continue to aggravate them! Its lucky we're still alive!"

"I-I didnt..." Garet stuttered, Jenna was scary when she was mad.

"What? THINK?" Jenna continued the onslaught of words directed towards Garet, before Isaac put a hand on her shoulder, silencing her completely. She turned to see that oh familiar smile on Isaac's face and blushed slightly, she absolutely, and secretly adored that smile, luckily he didn't notice her blush. He lifted his had full of pebbles and moved them around skillfully to produce the words: It's alright Jenna. No one got hurt. Kraden's waiting.

Jenna then walked ahead, "You're lucky this time Garet!"she yelled and stomped off towards Kraden's cottage.

"...Jenna's scary when she's mad..." Garet whispered to Isaac, who nodded in agreement.

"I heard that!" Jenna yelled, throwing a rock at Garet. The rock hit him square between the eyes, and he fell to the ground.

"Owww..." Garet moaned as Isaac put out a hand to help him up. He grabbed his hand and stood up. Rubbing the spot in which the rock connected with his head, he mumbled the rest of the way to Kraden's. "Serves him right" Isaac thought.

"Just who in Weyard are they! They already know too much about Sol Sanctum...things even the elders of Vale do not know," Kraden pondered, "The elements of Alchemy...earth, water, fire, wind, they plan to set them in motion? The Elemental stars are they key? These things even I, an Alchemy Sage, do not even know."

The party of three shows up at Kraden little cottage.

"Kraden, what seems to be troubling you?" Jenna asked, noticing his frustration.

"Oh! Isaac, Jenna, and Garet.."

"It was those two strangers isn't it?" Garet asked, "Saturos and Menardi was their names wasn't it?"

"Are they still out there?" Kraden asked, "They're very persistant..."

"Did they want something from you Kraden?" Jenna asked the scholar.

"That seems to be the case," Kraden replied, stroking his white beard thoughtfully.

"Only seems?" Garet asked bluntly.

"They talk about Sol Sanctum...like they have seen it with their own eyes..." Kraden explained, "...Do you not find that a bit strange?"

Isaac nodded, it was weird, _nobody_, was allowed entrance, the elders themselves only go in like once every 5 years.

"Yes, you can not enter Sol Sanctum without a _very_ good reason," Kraden explained.

"They might be thieves!" Garet shouted, proud of his sound deduction.

"They might have entered secretly," Jenna also stated, hesatating for a brief second, Garet was right?

Even Isaac hesitated, Garet was not _always_ wrong, just _most_ of the time.

"We have to alert the high elders at once!" Garet said, about to make a run back to the village.

"Wait Garet! I still don't know how accurate the things they told me were..." Kraden started, "Until we can make sure it's absolutely true...we can do nothing."

"Then what should we do Kraden?" Jenna asked

"Well go make sure" Kraden replied simply.

"...Go into the sanctum itself?" Garet asked dumbly.

Isaac's pebbles suddenly danced around until they formed the words: Isn't it impossible?

"Why would it be?" Kraden asked stroking his beard, "Just because it is forbidden to climb Mount Aleph?"

Garet grinned, and said casually: "We'll be fine as long as they don't see us, right Isaac?"

Once again, you would have to know Isaac really well to know this is the 'I don't think this is such a good idea' face.

"Thought you'd agree best friend," Garet grinned obviously ignoring Isaac, "Besides, we're not doing anything wrong now up there now are we?"

Isaac still didn't looked convinced.

"This will be just our little secret alright Isaac?" Jenna asked, giving Isaac her puppy eye look, she hasn't met a person alive who could say no to it.

Isaac gave up, once she let loose the puppy eyes all was lost. "Why can't I say no to her?" Isaac thought as he sighed, not out loud of course since he no longer had a voice.

The now party of four all nodded their head. "Isaac will be the team leader..." Kraden stated, "Any objections?"

Garet opened his mouth to object but his stomach met Jenna's elbow.

"Nope," Jenna said, smiling.

Kraden's face became all serious, "Isaac, there are some dangerous places between Mount Aleph, and Sol Sanctum. But I am sure that you will be able to handle it."

Isaac nodded and his pebbles spelt out a 'I'll do my best'

Jenna sighed a breath of relief, "You're more cautious then Garet is, so I'll know we'll do fine."

"...You don't have to be so...blunt..." Garet mumbled, his head hung low.

* * *

Omg...I'm done...wow...I really hope this doesn't bore you to death upon reading up to here. Because that would be really bad, so please let me know, so I can make them shorter. Anyways review! Hope to update soon.

Next chapter shall be their trip to Sol Sanctum!

EndlessStrife


	3. Sol Sanctum I

AEndlessStrife once again. Sorry for the long wait...all this damn school work has kept me from writing. Glad everyone who reviewed liked it! Makes me try my best to update and write more. So keep on reviewing. Alright now I know that is kinda the ideal length a chapter should be...if not more. Im doing this based on the events ...so..therefore as the novel continues...Im pretty sure the chapters will be longer as well. Not one hundred percent sure but oh well. Thank you to the constant reviewers!

Mercury Gold: Okay let me put it to you bluntly. Your review made my day. Not to mention the shower of cookies XD And yea...I didn't think many people would buy into the idea of Isaac using pebbles to talk. But apparently it worked :P. Thank you I try to add a bit of humor now and then, and Garet allows me to do just that :P

AaronTheOverBurdened: Thank you for your review. Im trying to see how this would work when Isaac does meet Mia, so until then my brain is trying its best to work out the details. And you know I made him mute because it seemed kinda right. I mean he didn't talk in the game, and the yes or no choice could just basically have him nod or shake his head. So I made him mute through other means. Glad you liked it. The length was the longest I've made thus far so I'll try to keep it that way.

Insanity Team: Once again, Im trying with the tense confusion, however I just cant seem to grasp them, Rise who is mentioned below is trying to ram it down my throat :P And yep, the reason I added scenes was strictly for character development. And yes Jenna does have a crush on Isaac and vice versa. Also...I'd like that brownie grins Glad you like it.

Rise: Ah great editor, must you be so analytical? LoL glad you liked it. I will try my utmost best at fixing my tense confusion but I wont guarantee anything. Glad you like it. (Note to all readers... Rise did not edit this chapter or the previous two...Rise is my editor for Kingdom Hearts: A Wonderful Life?)

Now on with the story...

* * *

Sol Sanctum

As the newly formed party of four approached the base of Mount Aleph...to find one of the elder priests pacing up and down, guarding it. The three crouched down behind some nearby by bushes. "What do we do now?" Jenna asked Kraden, "He doesn't look like he's leaving anytime soon..." Kraden stroked his white beard, indicating he was thinking. Isaac looked thoughtful... Jenna turned to see what Garet was doing...all to find he wasn't there...but casually strolling towards the priest. "Oh for the love of..." Issac thought, immediately jumping up from behind the bushes, and raced to Garet. He was followed by Jenna.

"Garet? What on Weyard are you doing here?" The priest asked, "You never come here, let alone by yourself..."

"Well you see, I'm not alone," Garet explained, not thinking for once that he was breaking the secret, "and besides, I have to cli..."

Garet could not finish his statment, because Jenna pounced on him, shutting him up. "Garet!" Jenna hissed, "For the last time! My _house_ is not this way!"

Jenna dragged Garet out of the priest's line of vision, Garet didn't go without a fight though, but against Jenna few could do little against her.

Isaac just stood there, putting up a fake smile, once again a huge anime-like sweat drop behind his unruly hair.

The priest doesn't buy the act... "Isaac...you three weren't planning on climbing Mount Aleph...were you?"

Isaac quickly shakes his head, clearly indicating a no.

"...No?" The priest replied, still not buying it, "Well whatever the case...Im keeping my out on you three..."

Isaac quickly bowed, in respect to the elder, and rushed to join Garet and Jenna...hoping Jenna wasn't mauling Garet alive...

"GARET YOU IDIOT!" Jenna was nearly screaming at the top of her lungs...the sound was deafening, "I REALLY DON"T KNOW IF YOU _CAN_ THINK ANYMORE!"

She continued beating on Garet with her staff. "WHY CAN"T YOU EVER THINK BEFORE YOU ACT?"

It was a sad sight to see...to say the least. Garet, a huge strong muscular young man, whimpering and cowering under the wrath known as Jenna. "Can't blame him..." Isaac thought, fighting the sound waves created by Jenna's screaming voice, to save Garet...or what will be left of him.

Isaac slowly but surely made his way until he was able to grab a hold of Jenna, he pulled slightly on her arm. However he pulled when she was in mid swing with her staff, so all that momentum has got to go somewhere. Jenna turned the direction she was pulled, which was where Isaac was, and fell on top of him. As soon as Jenna opened her eyes, she realized she was on top of Isaac. She immediately blushed a deep red, it really did not help the fact that her face was a few mere inches away from Isaac's. She immediately got off Isaac, and stomped off, or looking like anyhow; she was merely trying to get that blasted blush off of her face.

Isaac didn't know what hit him, he opened his eyes and did a double check, seeing Jenna walk off in the direction where Kraden, Jenna and himself was. He then turned his sights to Garet, he grimaced. If anyone who did not know he was getting beat up by Jenna, saw him now, they would burst out in laughter and probably would not stop laughing. Garet was in a fetal position, curled into a little ball, chanting a faint, "..No more Jenna...no more..." He also twitched like he was being hit, but he wasn't. Isaac pulled him out of the fetal position and attempted to make Garet stand. He was still twitching now and then and chanting for Jenna to stop the pain. Isaac shook him a couple times to get him to snap out of it. But to no avail. Isaac shook harder this time trying again to snap him out. Nothing. "Can't blame him..." Isaac thought again, trying to emphasize Garet's pain. He spelt out 'this is going to hurt you more than me Garet'. Then raised his arm, and brung it down abruptly, connecting with Garet's face. He wasnt twitching anymore, but was still chanting that eery chant. Isaac tried again with all his might this time.

"FOR THE LOVE OF WEYARD!" Garet shouted out in pain, clutching his left cheek, "WHAT IN ALCHEMY'S NAME DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

'You needed to wake up' Isaac's pebbles spelt out.

"WITH A SLAP IN THE FACE?" Garet shouted at Isaac, "his brain probably dumped all the horrific event because it was too traumatized," Isaac deduced.

'You wouldnt have woke up otherwise' the pebbles spelt out again.

Garet mumbled inaudible curses as he walked in the direction of Vale's square, Isaac wondered were he had learnt such colorful language from.

Isaac threw one of his pebbles at Garet, who turned around in anger, "WHAT NOW!"

Slowly he spelt out with his pebbles 'Mount Aleph...remember?"

"...Uhhh of course!" Garet said, quickly running off to the direction of Kraden's house.

Another throw of a pebble and a brief direction later, Garet and Isaac walked back behind the bush where Jenna and Kraden were discussing how to get past the priest.

"Isaac," Jenna smiled at his return, he gave her a warm smile in return. She quickly turned her head the other way, memories from a few moments ago haunted her head. She quickly added in a cold, "...Garet" to make it look like she turned her head because of Garet. "Im so smart," She thought.

"Ahem" Kraden cleared his throat, and to gain the attention of the three adepts, "So what Jenna and I came up with is a plan of complex proportions..."

Garet frowned upon hearing complex, but Jenna interrupted just before Kraden could continue to elaborate further. "We run past the priest when he's not looking!"

"Uhh...yes..." Kraden murmured.

"So all we have to do is run past him when he can't see us?" Garet asked one of his stupid questions.

"Yes," Jenna replied, annoyance clear in her voice

"Isaac, lead the way" Kraden said, "Your decision on when to run will lead us to Sol Sanctum, or back home."

Isaac nodded, and his pebbles spelt out 'No problem'

The Kraden, Jenna, and Garet, looked at Isaac, as soon as he gave the signal they would all dash towards the base of Mount Aleph before getting caught. Isaac looked like he was deep thought, but in fact was just observing the priest's pace, and if there was a pattern to his guarding. Luckily for them, Isaac found a pattern. He took more time guarding his right side then left, so once he goes a little ways right, they would make a dash for it. "3...2..." Isaac counted in his mind, "1...NOW" Isaac immediately jumped out of the bushes and headed straight for the mountain, as fast as his legs could take him. The three were just behind him, Garet had to carry Kraden because he was old and was not able to run as fast, that and he was the strongest out of the three.

They made it to the base without the priest catching them. All of them bent over, their breathing fairly quick. Garet was on the ground gasping for air, apparently Kraden was heavier then one would expect...

"We...made ...it...!" Garet managed to say, in between deep breaths.

"That actually worked..." Kraden said thoughtfully

"Let's just go?" Jenna asked, "Lead the way Isaac!"

Isaac nodded and lead the party of four through the jagged mountain known as Mount Aleph. After a fair amount of time, Garet falling off cliffs scaring all of them, then landing on conveniently placed plateaus (**A/N**: ... ... ), and then having Jenna set Garet in his place every time he fell...they finally reach Sol Sanctum.

Even the stone white doors etched into the side of Mount Aleph Vale could not see, was enough to make Garet stand and be in awe. The doors were magnificently done, there were four goddess like figures on each corner, Kraden deduced that they represented Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars. One door side had Sol in the middle, the other door had Luna on it.

"By Weyard..." Kraden whispered, he was in awe every time he saw Sol Sanctum's doors, he just couldn't help it.

Garet's mouth just hung open, he was actually in awe..._actually!_

"Wow..." Jenna barely said, taking it all in.

Isaac stood there looking at the marvel of the door itself, then wondering what the inside would be like... "This is the entrance to Sol Sanctum. This is your first time here, right?" Kraden asked, interrupting Isaac's thought.

"Yeah," Garet replied.

"It's an important relic of our past," Kraden informed, "Take a good look at it."

The three young adepts nodded.

"How the heck are we getting in there though Kraden?" Garet asked bluntly, "I mean you've been here before so you must know...those doors no matter how good looking...are huge!"

"I don't know Garet," Kraden said truthfully, "The way to get into Sol Sanctum changes every time one enters it."

"Oh just great!" Garet sighed, "You mean we came all this way for nothing?"

"Oh shut up Garet," Jenna retorted, "Maybe you should just...I dunno...think?"

"To heck with thinking..." Garet said, as he used his hand placed on the door to hold him up, suddenly the door opened, sending Garet face first into the ground, "What th..."

Jenna fell to the ground laughing her head off. Isaac smirked. It was not until Kraden interrupted them that they found out Garet opened the door to Sol Sanctum.

"Ah..So this time it was just a simple push..." Kraden stated, stroking his white beard.

"So Garet opened the door?" Jenna said as she tried to regain her composure.

"It seems so," Kraden said, walking into Sol Sanctum

"Oww..." Garet moaned as he got back up, "Hey! The doors open! How do you like that 'thinking' Jenna?"

"Oh shut up," Jenna said coldly as she walked past Garet.

Isaac walked beside him and with his pebbles he spelt 'lets go'

"...Harsh..." Garet sighed, his head hung low as he followed Issac into Sol Sanctum.

If they were in awe with just the door, which they were, the were breath taken when they were inside. The walls themselves look spectacular, with a purple-ish jewel like tone to them. It was simply breathtaking, to say the least. "Its so...beautiful..." Jenna said, admiring the beauty.

"Yeah..." Said and equally awestruck Garet.

Isaac was captivated by this place...why had the elders decreed that no one must enter without their permission first anyways?

"Quite spectacular isn't it?" Kraden asked, he was received by three slow nods, they were too entranced by Sol Sanctum.

They continued walking, until they hit a singular room filled with warrior like statues. It doesn't look like it leads anywhere.

"A dead end?" Jenna asked looking at the room.

"Looks like," Garet replied, then noticed Kraden's thoughtful look pose, "What's wrong Kraden?"

"Hmm...those two said there was a hidden passage leading deeper into the sanctum," Kraden explained, "I've come here many times, and I've always thought it looked...strange."

"What do you mean Kraden?" Jenna asked.

"Sol Sanctum was built in honor of the sun. There ought to be something here to reflect that," Kraden explained, "I was always puzzled why there wasn't. If there is a hidden passage, then maybe it leads to...well! Lets see if we can find it!"

Garet turns and whispers to Isaac, "I think he's serious! Should we help him?"

Isaac thinks for a second, well, they already had come this far, why not? He nods.

"But it's too dangerous to split up," Garet said, "We'd better stick together."

"What the heck are you talking about Garet?" Isaac thought, "I never mentioned to split up...did I?"

"It might help if we took a closer look at the statues..." Jenna suggested.

"Brilliant idea!" Kraden said, immediately rushing towards one of the warrior like statues.

After several frustrating minutes the party of four sat on the cold floor, tired and frustrated. "This is going to take forever..." Jenna complained.

"Maybe we overlooked something?" Kraden asked.

Isaac sat there on the floor, pondering as what to do next. "Cant leave after we've come this far.." he thought, "But it's a dead end here..."

"I cant take it anymore!" Garet yelled, "All this doing nothing is making me insane!"

"Garet Shut up!" Jenna retorted, "Some of us are actually trying to think!"

"Bah," Garet muttered, "Im going to practice my psynergy, call me if you actually figure something out."

"...Idiot..." Jenna muttered when Garet was out of hearing distance, Isaac smiled a weak smile.

Kraden just continued to stroke his bread.

"Hey what can we do?" Jenna asked, "Maybe if we look at all the ways available to us...

"...Guys..." Garet said,

"Shut up Garet," Jenna shouted, "So like I was saying...if we look at all the ways available to us then we may..."

"...Guys..." Garet said again.

"GARET FOR WEYARD'S S...a...k...e" Jenna slowly stopped her speech all together.

They all stood in silence for a moment. It seemed Garet's psynergy, which was 'Move', had caused one of the insanely huge warrior statues to move out of its way...revealing a secret passage. "Garet my boy!" Kraden exclaimed, "You've done it!"

Garet flashed his cocky grin, "I know, what do you have to say about _that_ Jenna?"

Jenna rolled her eyes, "Come on Isaac lets go."

Isaac nodded, and lead the way into the secret passage, throughout the whole trip up the never ending stairs, Garet was teasing Jenna about his...smarts. "Come on Jenna, admit it," Garet said in a mock voice, "You know I did good."

Jenna stopped, and so did Garet. Isaac and Kraden turned around to see what was the hold up. "Garet..." Jenna said in a calm voice

"...Yeah?" Garet asked, uncertainty flowing through his absent minded brain.

"Look out below," She said with a evil smile.

"Wha..." Garet said, before Jenna kicked him down the flight of stairs. "J-e-n-n-a!"

Jenna laughed as she heard the moans of pain that echoed back, before a loud thud. "Lets go,"

"...ahem...yes.." Kraden said, with uncertainty.

Isaac nodded, a classic anime style sweat drop formed behind his head (A/N: I love using it so don't blame me if it happens a lot).

They did not move far though away from the entrance of stairs, a deep chasm separated the room. They were on one side of the room, and needed to cross to the other, using only tiny little square blocks that seemed suspended in the air. "You think those can hold us up?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know Jenna," Kraden answered.

Finally Garet made it up the stairs...out of breath, seemed like he ran all the way up. "Jenna...you'll...pay..." he managed to say in between deep breaths.

"You think those squares will hold us up?" Jenna asked, totally ignoring Garet.

Isaac thought for a moment...it did seem like the only way to go to the other side.

"Look Isaac," Kraden said, "More statues, it looks like Minotaur heads...strange...and there seems to be three different ways to go..."

Isaac saw that Kraden was right, but which way to go? Left, Right, or in the middle?

"Left..." Isaac decided.

"Isaac which way should we go?" Jenna asked.

Isaac spelt out a 'left' and to everyone's surprise, he jumped onto one of the floating tiles.

"Isaac!" Jenna yelled in alarm...all to find that the tile was holding up Isaac. Isaac just smiled, and continued jumping until he hit the left side of the room, he beckoned them to do the same.

Jenna followed suit, leaving a panting Garet and Kraden over the other side.

"Come on Garet carry Kraden!" Jenna shouted.

"You're kidding?" Garet said in disbelief, "It held up both of you because you were _one_ person, how can we tell if it will hold up _two_?"

"Just go you big sissy," Jenna shouted back in mock tone.

"Come on now Garet," Kraden said, "Don't you want to find out more of Sol Sanctum?"

"Yeah..." Garet muttered, "...but I don't wanna die from it..."

"Splendid!" Kraden said enthusiastically, "Now carry me across and we can be well on our way!"

"Easier said then done..." Garet muttered, bending down to let Kraden on his back. Once on, Garet hesitated.

"You sure there isn't any other wa..." Garet couldn't finish his sentence for Jenna yelled back, "JUST GO!"

"Fine..." Garet muttered. Taking a deep breath, and a silent pray, he jumped onto one of the square tiles.

"Am I dead?" Garet thought to himself, "So this must be the weight of dying..man it's heavy..."

"GARET YOU IDIOT, MOVE!" Jenna yelled

"Huh?" Garet said as he opened his eyes, revealing that he alive and that the tile held up the combined weight of himself and Kraden.

"Lets get a move on now shall we?" Kraden suggested.

"R-right" Garet replied, and continued to jump from tile to tile until he met up with Isaac and an impatient Jenna.

"Long enough!" Jenna said coldly.

Garet, too tired to give a retort, just continued walking.

"Its no fun when you don't do anything!" Jenna sighed.

They walked for a few minutes until they discovered a statue of a Minotaur's head, encrusted on it was a red ruby jewel.

"Lets take it," Garet said, reaching for it.

"No!" Jenna shouted, stopping Garet, "What if it's a trap?"

"Heh...heh..." Garet laughed uneasily, holding up the red ruby jewel in his hand, "Too late."

Suddenly a rumble and some monsters appeared out of nowhere.

Isaac whipped out his machete, and assumed led, 'Kraden behind!' he spelt out.

Kraden did what he was told and went behind the three, Garet had also took out his machete, and Jenna her staff.

"Garet after this you are _so_ dead!" Jenna

"Ahh...to lose to these monsters...or Jenna?" Garet said, finding himself in quite a predicament

"What was that suppose to mean!" Jenna yelled.

'fight now, talk later!' Isaac spelt

The three dispatched the monsters with ease, all that training really payed off. Isaac wiped some off his forehead.

"Garet you idiot!" Jenna scolded, "Don't ever do something like that again!"

"...Yeah...yeah..." Garet muttered, going back the way they came, "I wonder what this red jewel is all about anyways..."

"A puzzle maybe?" Kraden suggested, stroking his beard once again.

"Maybe..." Jenna said.

As the party of four made their way back to the beginning, they retraced their steps and jumped the tiles in a different route this time.

"Hey!" Garet shouted, "This looks exactly like the other statue...only without the jewel..."

"Could it mean anything?" Jenna asked.

Isaac thought for a moment...it looked like the Minotaur statue was missing an eye...

Isaac quickly spelt out 'Stone please'

Garet handed Isaac the stone, "You got an idea Isaac?"

Isaac nodded and walked towards the statue.

"I hope you know what you're doing Isaac," Jenna said worriedly.

Isaac inserted the small jewel into the left eye socket of the statue...suddenly there was an earthquake like rumble...then it all stopped.

"Whoa..." Garet muttered.

"What was that?" Jenna wondered.

"I believe something huge and stone like moved..." Kraden deduced, "Let us try the third way Isaac."

Isaac nodded, and the companions again retraced their steps and went through a door and down a flight of stairs.

After moments of walking, the four discover a sort of plaza like place. A mosaic of Sol etched into the ground, surrounding it were four beautifully created goddess like statues. Kraden could not contain his excitement, "This is it! We've found it!"

"Whoa..." Garet managed to get out.

"Clearly this is the mark of the sun...the heart of Sol Sanctum," Kraden said, in a awed tone, "It's just as I imagined...which mean...that those two were indeed telling the truth!"

"But if what they said was true..." Jenna started.

"They're thieves!" Garet shouted in an angry tone, "They came to rob the Sanctum!"

"Let's get back quick and tell everyone!" Jenna said, turning and begun walking the opposite direction, Garet and Isaac followed.

"Kraden?" Garet asked, noticing he wasn't going anywhere, "What's the matter?"

"We're so close..." Kraden said in almost a whisper.

"Close to what?" Jenna asked.

"We've come all this way to the heart of Sol Sanctum," Kraden stated, "To turn our backs now..."

"Anything wrong with that?" Garet asked.

"Sol Sanctum holds the origins of Alchemy itself. All this would be a waste...if we stopped now...don't you think?" Kraden asked, "Shall we go just a little farther?"

Jenna and Garet turned their heads to their oh so fearless leader.

Isaac looked unsure... they should tell the villagers and elders of Vale what was going on...but he also wanted to look farther. He spelt out a 'I don't think it's a good idea'

"Im with Isaac on this one..." Garet agreed

"Me too," Jenna seconded.

"Then you can go back to Vale without me," Kraden said sternly, turning his back to exam more of the room.

The three looked at each other, then sighed. "If you put it that way, we don't have much choice," Jenna said.

"Well, I'm a little curious about what's inside anyways..." Garet confessed.

"Really?" Kraden asked, lightening up, there was no way he would be able to explore with monsters lurking about, "We'll just go a bit further! Let's move on!"

After exploring all to see in the Sol room, the companion of four travel into the adjacent room, this room similar to the last one, but with one big difference, the mosaic etched into the middle of room was not Sol, but Luna.

"Wh-what is this room?" Kraden asked, surprised, he didnt expect to see the sign of Luna in Sol Sanctum, "These rooms may very well be connected somehow, don't you think Isaac?"

Isaac thought for a bit...surely a room for Luna and a room for Sol in the same building couldn't be mere coincidence. So Isaac nodded, agreeing with Kraden.

Kraden then proceeded to stroke his snow white beard, "Luna and Sol...there must be a secret...but what?"

The three just looked around this room, again taking notice of how stunningly beautiful the statues on each corner were.

"Isaac, could you possibly check farther down that passage?" Kraden asked, and pointed in a direction of yet another passage leading deeper into the sanctum, "Perhaps you may find something there?"

Isaac nodded and beckoned Jenna and Garet to follow.

They discover a flight of stairs leading to another floor in the sanctum. When they arrived at the top, again their breaths were taken away. It was like the previous rooms they had encountered below, however this one looked even more spectacular. Again four elegant statues were placed on the corners of another mosaic of Sol. The mosaic itself was surrounded by crystal clean water, so it looked like a moat of some sort, the sun's rays reflected by the water to illuminate the room, gave the observers a majestic feeling. Past the statues was a breath taking view of what lied behind Mt. Aleph, forests as far as the eye could see, surrounded by mountains.

They looked at the beautiful scenery for a good ten minutes, until Garet ruined the mood: "Now what?"

* * *

Okay...SOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG...I KINDA HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND SCHOOL WASN'T HELPING EITHER.

Okay I will update soon, this is just part one of two for Sol Sanctum. Review please and let me know if Im doing well, and if I can do better thanks!

Oh by the way I left it off here because it would be extremely long if I had written Sol Sanctum in one chapter...that and I was kinda getting tired about it.

Oh well cya, and Review!

EndlessStrife


	4. Sol Sanctum II

Hey all you loyal fans...I apologize a thousand times for not updating. Its my bad...I have not found the time to write and writers block has not helped much. But Im here and for those who thought I gave this up, shame on you.

Without bothering you with too much text, I'll save that after, here's part II in Sol Sanctum.

* * *

Sol Sanctum Part II

"Now what?"

"Jeeze Garet," Jenna sighed, "Way to ruin the mood."

"Well, we were going to something else anyways," Garet replied.

'Closer look?' Isaac spelt out with his pebbles.

"Alright," Both of them agreed.

They went closer to the beautiful created statues, the relief on the ground was that of a moon, representing Luna.

"Hey guys," Garet began, "I think I can push these statues..."

"Well...pushing statues helped us out so far..." Jenna stated.

"I'll take that as a yes," Garet said with a smirk. He then walked to one of the statues, dusted his hands cliched like, then proceeded to move it slowly. After a second or two, seemed that the statues were really light, they heard a satisfying click. Suddenly the suns rays reflected upon the mirror the statue was holding onto the relief. To their surprise, a part of the moon turned in a part of the sun and was flashing intensely.

Unbeknownst to them, a frightened Kraden a room below them was running in fear, all of a sudden the room went dark and lightning was striking everywhere. "I-isaac! Stop! You're about to make a huge mistake!" Kraden yelled in vain, and running as fast as his old age could take him. He ran up the fleet of stairs and before falling onto his knees, managed to gasp out a "W-w-what Isaac!"

"Kraden!" They all yelled out in surprised, minus Isaac of course, he was just surprised.

"Kraden! What's wrong?" Jenna asked kneeling and helping the old scholar up.

"...This, is a most interesting mechanism you've found Isaac," gasped Kraden, still on the ground increasing his air intake, "But...this is certainly some kind of trap."

"This...is a trap?" Garet asked stupidly.

"Go look in Luna's room, you'll understand then," Kraden explained, finally getting enough air intake, "You're on the right track, but just moving one statue...and you'll get caught in the Sanctum's deadly trap."

"But why would anyone put a trap here?" Jenna questioned.

"I don't know why...they probably hidden something very important," Kraden replied, "Maybe the keys to Alchemy itself?"

"We must try and solve this mystery," Kraden continued.

"Another mystery!" Garet sighed disappointedly.

"_...I really don't think the other 'puzzles' in this place...mysteries Garet..." _Isaac thought.

"I'll keep checking the Luna room," Kraden continued, "You continue exploring the Sanctum."

So Kraden traveled back to the Luna room to 'check' it out, leaving the three to think about what to do next.

"Come on Isaac!" Jenna said cheerfully, "Lets see if we can't figure this out ourselves."

Isaac gave Jenna his trademark smile, which of course she basically melted on the inside, but she obviously didn't show it. Isaac then pointed to the left side of the floor, exposing another couple of statues, which its craftsmanship knew no equal.

"I really want to find the person who made this and make one of myself," Garet said with a goofy smile.

"They're probably long gone Garet," Jenna sighed, "That...and who in their right mind would make one of you?"

"Hey!" Garet pretended to be mad.

"Wonder what we have to do here?" Jenna thought out loud, ignoring Garet.

"Push statues?" Garet answered right away, as if the other trap did not phase him at all.

"Im not too sure about that now..." Jenna replied.

'No other choice?' Isaac spelt out.

"I guess not," Garet said, "Pushing it is!"

Jenna sighed, and Isaac gave a weak smile.

"If anything goes wrong, it's Garet's fault," They both thought at the same time.

After a couple of minutes of pushing and shoving, Garet sometimes moved the statues into the wrong place, they discovered when two northen statues placed at a specific location on the floor, the rays reflected off their mirrors revealed a hole in the ground. "Uhhh...now what?" Garet asked, there was a whole in the ground but they...Garet didn't have a clue what to do next.

"What about the third statue right in front of the hole?" Jenna asked, pointing towards a bigger statue then the rest, this statue was a goddess once again, but was holding a giant medallion like object with an interesting design etched into it.

"Maybe..." Garet began...but didn't end, he still had no idea what to do next.

Isaac however had an idea and gently pushed aside Jenna and Garet away from the center of the statue. Focusing his mind, he imagined a giant hand grabbing onto the statue, and dragging it towards the hole. An blue aura surrounded Isaac as he concentrated on his task. Jenna and Garet realized what Isaac was trying to do, and waiting patiently to see what would happen.

"_Success!" _Isaac thought as he heard the loud thump as the statue's gigantic medallion met the floor. Jenna and Garet went over and congratulated Isaac on solving what they deemed to be a puzzle, or in Garet's case, a mystery. Suddenly, Luna's room, the room Kraden was in (who was slacking off because he knew Isaac and company would find something), flashed different colors suddenly, randomly too mind you. Normally it would have given any senior a seizure, but Kraden wasn't any old man, he was an 'Alchemy Scholar'. "Isaac must of found something!" Kraden said excitedly, and jogged at a relatively fast pace to the party of three.

Back on the other floor, with Isaac, Jenna and Garet were in a pinch. It seemed Garet pushed one of the trap statues figuring that it would do something different now that they did something in the other room. "Garet you idiot!" Jenna hissed, "Didn't you think that it would do the same thing? How it could have killed Kraden who was _IN _the room!"

"It was worth a shot!" Garet argued weakly.

"Kraden could have been killed for all you know!" Jenna yelled back, "What if Kraden is..."

"You've found it Isaac!" Kraden yelled happily.

"Kraden?" Garet said dumbly.

"Kraden!" Jenna said happily, for he wasn't dead thanks to Garet's stunt.

Kraden turned and looked into the other room where they sent solved the puzzle, "Excellent work! But...where did that hole come from?" Kraden asked.

"Isaac moved those two statues to where they are now," Garet began, "Then the statue's mirrors reflected the sun's rays into the ground, revealing a hole."

"How it got there we don't know, but Isaac dropped the statue after that," Jenna finished.

"Hmmm...so this statue was a disarmer to the statues in the other room...interesting," Kraden muttered to himself, "So now that you've disarmed it, it would be safe to move these four statues."

"Ha!" Garet shouted and pointed to Jenna, "Told ya!"

"Shut up Garet," Jenna said, rather annoyed.

"I'll observe in the Luna room while you do the rest," Kraden directed, then mumbled, "Heh...where its safe."

So Kraden then went back down, leaving with the heros to push the remaining statues. To speed up time and efficiency, each pushed a statue one space, making the mirrors the statues were holding to reflect the rays and hit the relief; changing it from Luna to Sol. The three then went down to join Kraden, who is seeing exactly the same thing as they did upstairs.

"Look Isaac!" Kraden exclaimed, "Luna changed to Sol! But other than that...nothing else has changed..."

"What about that room," Garet said bluntly, pointing towards the other room which was flashing just as violently in an array of several different colors as Luna's room.

"Oh..." Kraden said, then coughed to chase away the awkwardness of the situation, "...B-but of course."

As they entered into the next room Kraden again once became excited, "Look! The symbol on the floor! It changed from Sol to Luna! There _must _be something in this room!"

"Look guys!" Jenna exclaimed as she saw a light of some sort reflecting on one of the statue's mirror and is hitting the northern most wall in the room.

"Whoa..." Garet muttered.

"Ah ha!" Kraden said triumphantly, "This has to be it! Let's go Isaac!"

Everyone followed behind Isaac as they neared the wall, he was the leader, so he was the first to step into the wavy portal of 'you may not return'.

"After you Isaac," Kraden offered, well, ordered but who really cares?

Isaac sighed, and proceeded into the portal.

"Isaac?" Jenna said worriedly, she was shocked when Isaac's head poked through the portal with that smile of his, signaling an okay to proceed.

Garet and Jenna went in leaving Kraden the last to go.

So once again the three companions had their breath taken away from them. There they stood, in a vast ocean of crystals, some sizes bigger than the rest, but spectacular never the less. The water made it seem more angelic and more pleasing to watch.

"Wha-where are we...is that the ocean?" Kraden stood in disbelief after going through the portal, he voice broke the trance the cave of crystals held on the party of three, "No...it couldn't be...the ocean has waves..."

"What's an ocean?" Garet asked, it wasn't a stupid question surprisingly, since he has never seen a body of water bigger than a pond.

"The ocean is a body of endless water Garet, you would not understand. Someday I'll show it to you myself," Kraden explained, four shiny objects then caught his eye, "The Elemental Stars...they really exist...The Elemental Stars exist!"

"You taught us those...Elements are the foundation of all matter," Jenna stated.

"Stones, wood, food, even us...All things are made from these four elements," Garet said, unsurely so he turned to Isaac, "Did I get it right Isaac?"

Isaac nodded, and smiled, it wasn't everyday Garet was right.

"Exactly..." Kraden muttered, "As I have told you three many times, the elements are the source of all matter. Earth, Water, Fire, Wind...these are the four elements. Legend holds that four Elemental Stars contained the purified essence of each element. Now they stand before us!"

Kraden then pointed to an amazingly detailed statue...if they thought the statues earlier were beautiful, this statue made the rest looked like some amateur made them, it was that good. It also glowed a mysterious yellow glow.

"The Venus Star...The elemental stone of earth!"

Then he pointed to another spot in the cave, this time the statue glowed a calming blue.

"Mercury Star, possessing the power of water's many forms!"

He pointed a statue with a brilliant red, "There is the Mars Star, glowing red with a fire contained within!"

Lastly he pointed to a statue with a glorious purple glow, "The Jupiter Star, bound with the wind's fury!"

All three backed away...Kraden's excitement had them scared, "Kraden...why are you so excited?" Jenna asked, half worriedly and half afraid.

"How can you be so calm in the face of such wonders!" Kraden said, almost yelling, "You're looking at the very source of Alchemy!...Haven't I told you this before?"

Isaac nodded, Jenna nodded, Garet shook his head in disbelief, "What! I must've fallen asleep then!" Garet stated, "Because I have absolutely what in Weyard he's talking about!"

"You're always asleep..." Jenna muttered.

"The Wisdom Stone...the Stone of Sages. This stone dominates everything. It can transmute crude matter into gold, even thwart death itself!" Kraden continued, his excitement still scaring the three, "You understand now don't you!"

Isaac nodded with a weak smile, they weren't used to seeing Kraden like this.

"The study of Alchemy began with the search of this stone," Kraden stated.

The three still looked confused, Garet more so than Jenna or Isaac, "I don't really get it how it works...but they have enormous power...right?" Jenna asked.

"Beyond enormous...With a single gem, one could...lets say conquer the world!" Kraden said, as he looked on the reaction on their faces, "Perhaps now you begin to understand."

"D-don't scare us like that Kraden! I totally thought you were serious..." Garet told Kraden, "...Heh...conquering the world..."

"Who can say what the truth is? That is why I have been searching for the Elemental Stars," Kraden said, "I seek the truth about these stones...now they lie here...before me..."

Kraden, shocking all three of them, jumped onto one of the pillars of crystal encrusted stones. However seemed like he would fall at any given time, "Whoa..."

"Be careful Kraden! It looks slippery!" Jenna said worriedly.

"...But...I must examine the Stones..." Kraden said sadly, knowing he would not be able to make it.

"Just make the boys do it!" Jenna suggested, Garet scowled, not liking the idea of trying to stand on minuscule pillars.

Kraden jumps back to the solid, secure ground, "I couldn't ask..." Kraden said but it seemed like A.D.D. settled in, "...Would you mind?"

"Isaac would be glad to get the stones for you, right Isaac?"

Isaac nodded, with a weak smile.

"Thanks," Jenna said, causing Isaac to blush but immediately dragged Garet to the closest pillar.

"Wait Isaac!" Kraden shouted, stopping Isaac, "Here, it's a bag made of fine Mythril strands, I prepared it in just such an occasion."

Isaac received the bag and gave Kraden a smile.

After jumping from pillar to pillar for a while, they reached the Venus Star. He took the star from the statue, immediately feeling a warm sensation throughout him, making him feel like he could do anything. "Probably because its my element..." Isaac concluded.

"Good! Good! Now go fetch the others!" Kraden shouted.

Pillars jutted forward in random places when the Star was removed from the Venus Statue.

Making good time, they reach the Mercury Statue. Taking this one...Isaac couldn't help but feel at ease...it was strange. Shaking it off he put it in the bag, another round of pillars jutted out.

"Keep going Isaac!" Jenna encouraged.

They made it to the Jupiter Statue, this time though Garet took it. The feeling he got was one of annoyance, he didn't know why though. Garet then handed the Stone to Isaac so he could put it in the bag. However, no words of encouragement came from Jenna nor Kraden.

Both took a glance over to where they were, to their horror, The Blue haired man, and the blonde haired women, Saturos and Menardi, where there, right beside Jenna and Kraden, weapons drawn.

"Looks like they spotted us," Saturos said, pretending to be disappointed.

"I'd thought we'd be safe until after they got all the stars," Menardi said in a mock voice.

"You! You mean to steal the Elemental Stars!" Kraden said, in disbelief, finally realizing their goal.

"Tch, tch," Saturos said in the same mock tone as Menardi, "Master Kraden...are you calling us thieves?"

"Yes..." Menardi started, "Weren't _you_ the one who stole _our_ information?"

"What will you do with us once you have the Elemental Stars?" Jenna asked, putting up a front.

"I'm sure they'll do us in once they no longer need us," Kraden said grimly.

A voice suddenly speaks up, one where all three companions could not help but recognize, but could not name the voice's owner, "Relax...You will not be hurt."

A man with an oddly colored map, came through the portal, with a sort of half cape hanging from his back. He had chestnut brown hair, darker than that of Jenna's. He looked older than Garet, Jenna or Isaac though. "That _was_ our agreement...was it not?" The masked man talked to Saturos.

"That all depends if they cooperates," Saturos said with a evil smile.

"They'll be safe as long as they hand over the Elemental Stars," Menardi said with an equally evil smile.

"You heard us...Your friends for the stars," Saturos stated.

"You accept?" Menardi asked.

Isaac nodded grimly, what could he do? He couldnt let any harm befall upon Kraden, and especially Jenna.

"No Isaac!" Kraden objected, "You must not give them the Elemental Stars!"

"Why should you deny us?" Saturos said, moving his blade a little closer to Kraden's neck.

"W-what guarantee do we have once we've given you the Stars?" Kraden asked.

"Guarantee..." Menardi muttered, looking around, eyeing their masked companion, "Ah I have one. You, remove your mask."

The masked one took a step back, "Th-that means..."

"Ah, a fine idea," Saturos said with a evil grin, "He will be our guarantee...Felix! Remove your mask!"

Jenna gasped. Garet shook his head in disbelief, "Felix?" Garet said in disbelief, "He...he called that guy Felix...that is what he called him right?"

Isaac nodded, also in disbelief, Felix died three years ago! He couldn't be here.

"You heard it too?" Garet said, "It..can't be...that day...we saw him die didn't we?"

Isaac was about to nod, but then realizes he didnt exactly see Felix die...so he shook his head.

"But..." Garet started, then realized he didn't see him die, "...we searched for weeks, and still couldn't find him."

"What's wrong Felix...you want them to feel safe...right?" Menardi said in her mock tone, it was getting rather annoying.

"Felix..." Kraden muttered, he heard that name once in a while...he didn't push the subject because it seemed it was a rather touchy subject, "...isn't that the name of your brother?"

"But that accident..." Jenna said, almost in tears, "My brother...he..."

"I'll do it. I'll...take my mask off," 'Felix' said hesitantly.

"I-its not possible..." Jenna stuttered, as tears began falling from her eyes.

"I-I know I've caused you much grief Jenna..." Felix said sadly, "It was a miracle that I survived that day..."

"We saved him," Saturos stated.

"I've...experienced a lot...traveling with them..." Felix said.

"Why?" Jenna shouted, tears cascading down her face, "Why did you leave me alone..."

"Jenna..." Felix said sadly.

"M-my own brother..." Jenna still teary eyed, "...I thought you were dead!"

"Save it for later you two," Saturos interrupted, "The stars first."

"Acceptable?" Menardi asked, "Felix wouldn't dare hurt his own sister."

"Now give us the stars," Saturos demanded.

"Isaac," Garet started, "We don't have a choice...should we do it?"

Isaac nodded grimly, and handed over the bag to Garet, he was a bit faster at jumping from pillar to pillar. "I'll go give it to them then."

Garet almost made it to the huge land form in the middle of the room when out of nowhere, a blue light flashed right in front of Garet, causing him to lose balance. He quickly regained it though.

In front of Garet now, stood a man with ice blue colored hair. He had a cape on himself which was also blue. He stood their, smiling, "Shall I relieve the stars from you?"

"Alex...you're late," Menardi said angrily, "He's with us so hand it over to him."

Garet muttered something inaudible, and handed the bag over to Alex. He pored out three stones and was disappointed, "I apologize in advance...but you see...you have to retrieve the last one."

"The other one!" Garet asked angrily.

"Oh..." Alex mocked, "Did you not hear me?"

"You said you'd free Jenna and Kraden if we give you the Elemental Stars," Garet argued.

"Ah...we meant _ALL_ the Elemental Stars," Saturos said.

"Now go!" Menardi commanded.

Garet looked back at Isaac to see his answer, he nodded. "Fine..." Garet replied.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Alex said, as he teleported to the rest of the group.

They all eyed Isaac and Garet as they move towards the Mars Stars. When they finally reached the last star, Isaac and Garet sighed. Isaac took the mars stars, feeling that comfortable feeling...like whenever he was with Garet...weird. But when he stuffed it into the bag, The whole cave turned lava red, followed by a explosion like rumble.

"What's the matter!" Menardi demanded to know, "What's happening?"

"No!" Saturos said angrily, "Not again!"

Jenna looked at where the water was, but find it replaced by steam, "The water's gone!" Jenna said in alarm.

"Without the energy of the Elemental Stars, the chamber is collapsing!" Alex explained.

"Is this the 'terrible retribution' the villagers spoke of?" Kraden talked to himself, "No, this must be the power of Alchemy!"

As quick as it started, it ended. "Whew," Menardi said, sighing a sigh of relief, "It's over...but what was it?"

Out of the corner of Jenna's eye she caught something moving, "What _is_ that?"

"No!" Saturos shouted, feeling a powerful being closing in.

A large rocklike being with a giant eye positioned in it's center floated up, out of nowhere.

"What the heck...is that a rock?" Garet asked, "Isaac, do you know what it is?"

Isaac shook his head, it seemed the big rock was suspending itself in midair, through Psynergy.

"Me neither..." Garet replied.

"C-could that be...the Wise One?" Kraden asked, again in disbelief.

"Such...power!" Alex said, feeling the power emanating through the air, "Incredible!"

Not just Saturos, Menardi, and Alex could sense this almighty power, Isaac, Garet, and Jenna themselves felt the might of the Wise one. "Holy..." Garet muttered, he had never felt something so strong in his life. The same reaction could be said for Isaac and Jenna.

"It must be the guardian of the Stars!" Saturos concluded.

"We...should escape as soon as we can," Felix advised, "Things doesn't look too good..."

"I agree with Felix," Alex seconded the notion, "We're no match."

"Bah..." Menardi muttered angrily, "Another day then, the Mars Stars shall be ours."

"What about Isaac and Garet!" Jenna demanded to know, "You can't just leave them there!"

"Oh..." Saturos replied amusingly, "Can't we? They won't make it out alive, just forget about them."

"What if they do survive?" Menardi asked Saturos

"...True..." Saturos replied, he then turned to Alex, "What do you suggest we do Alex?"

"Hmm," Alex said, "We take Jenna, if they _do_ survive, they'll want her back. If they want her, they'll give us the star then. Kraden comes regardless.

"Are you breaking our promise Alex?" Felix asked him, angrily.

"Conditions have changed since then," Alex replied, mockingly.

Felix cursed silently, Kraden though spoke up: "Do what you will with me! Just leave Jenna out of this!"

"Ha," Saturos laughed, "Brave, that you are Kraden, but you cannot do anything for Jenna now."

"If we leave Jenna here, her chances are as high of surviving as those two brats over there," Menardi pointed out, causing Felix another silent curse.

"Can we actually go now?" Asked an impatient Alex.

"Fine," Said an angry Menardi, pushing Jenna into the portal.

"Don't push my sister!" Felix said angrily.

"Who do you think you're talking to Felix?" asked an outraged Menardi, "_You_ owe us your life!"

"Menardi! Later!" Saturos ordered, as he shoved Kraden through the portal.

"Garet...Isaac...Don't die!" Jenna said, before Felix and her entered the portal, leaving Isaac and Garet in the chamber's trap.

Garet sighed, "Well...this turned out bad...wouldn't you say?"

Isaac nodded, sighing also.

"Hey," Garet started, "You, you think they'll hurt Kraden or Jenna?"

Isaac thought about it, then realized Felix was with them, so Jenna of course wouldn't get hurt. Isaac shook his head, and with his pebbles, spelt out Felix's name.

"Right," Garet replied, feeling a bit better. Garet then looked around the slowly breaking mess of crystals and stones, "Crap...we have a _long_ way to go before we can get out of here...we're in big trouble."

Isaac nodded grimly. "Yay, lets get out of here!" Garet said, making a break for it. The Wise One though, saw the two and floated over to meet them, whilst Garet was running, Isaac just stood there, waiting for the Wise One to explain _something, anything_.

"Isaac man!" Garet shouted, "Lets go!"

"Why are you just standing there?" Asked an omniscient voice, that spoke to them through the mind, "It has become...dangerous."

Garet ran back, "No, _you're_ the one who's dangerous!"

The Wise one ignored Garet and proceeded to cast an unknown Psynergy, things seemed to have calmed down a bit, "The volcano may erupt any second now...I cannot hold it much longer. You two must leave now."

A couple of fast light flashed away from the Mars statue, shocking both Isaac and Garet.

"Ah...The Elemental Djinn...They have returned..." The Wise One 'thought', he then commanded Isaac to take the Mars Star.

"Good, now return it to the bag," He also commanded. Both of them shocked once again, as lights from the other three statues began to jettison from the statues and disappear elsewhere.

"Without the power of the Elemental Stars, the magma runs free, and this chamber is collapsing," The Wise One explain, "There will be no place for the Stars to return to...the world will be threatened by Alchemy."

"Wait...Alchemy's a threat?" Garet asked.

"It could be if misused...If ever the four lighthouses are lit by the Elemental Stars, then the power shall be released," the Wise One explained more in depth, "As long as the four remain unlit..."

The Guardian could not finish his explanation because once again the chamber began shaking, only more violently this time around.

"The volcano is erupting! Quick flee now!" The Wise One commanded, as he used his Psynergy to keep it at bay for a while longer.

"Uhh..." Garet said, they didn't have a way to get out fast.

"Ah. I see now," The Wise One said, "Let me help..."

It then teleported Isaac and Garet to the portal in the center of the chamber, "Now flee!" It said. Isaac and Garet began running swiftly from the way they came, dispatching some random monsters now and then. They proved a bit more challenging without Jenna and her staff. No sooner had they run out of the Sanctum, the volcano erupted.

"Did...that...floating eye...thing...just save us?" Garet managed to gasp out, panting from the run.

Isaac nodded, he too was out of breath, never had he ran that fast in his life.

"R-right," Garet replied, still kinda in shock, "Let's get out of here."

Isaac gladly agreed and began scaling down the mountain, where all the villagers gathered in one spot to see what was going on...they had a lot of explaining to do once they reach there. Isaac for one, was not looking forward to it.

* * *

Whew, finally done. That was a bitch to write...soooo much dialoge... well I hope you guys enjoy my cough hard work cough Once again Im sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! School was, well a bitch. Writers block was dreadful, and uhhh lets see, Kingdom Hearts II didn't help much either. Sorry loyal readers! But please find it in your heart to forgive me and review!

**Give puppy eyes**

I'll try updating a bit sooner this time!

EndlessStrife


	5. Vale revisited

Hey all! Once again, sorry for a long wait. Hope you like it.

I don't know if I've put a disclaimer yet...so...

Disclaimer: If, key word being 'If' one of Camelot's lawyers or whoever does read this, I don't own Golden Sun.

* * *

Back in Vale

Back at the village of Vale, all the villagers gathered, to see what all the ruckus about Mt. Aleph was all about. "I thought Mount Aleph was inactive?" one of the villager elders.

"Oooh, my grandson!" said worriedly by Garet's grandfather, who was Vale's mayor, "Will Garet be alright in this eruption?"

"Don't worry grandpa," said a young lady, who turns out to be Garet's older sister, "You don't know if he's even up there!"

"But sis..." said a younger boy, who, surprise is another one of Garet's family members. This boy is Garet's younger brother, "But someone saw him and his friends climb Mount Aleph..."

"They were looking kinda suspicious while I was on guard duty," said the priest who the party easily avoided.

"Isaac, Garet and Jenna told me that they were heading to Kraden's house," said a worried Dora.

"Didn't they say they were going to study Alchemy?" asked Garet's grandfather.

"Yes, they did," Dora replied, this conversation making her, if possible, more worried, "Do...do you think that, that had anything to do with the eruption?"

Isaac and Garet made their way down the mountain, Garet having second thoughts about going down to meet the crowd of villagers below. "Uh oh. There's grandpa..." Garet said grimly, "Hey Isaac..wanna climb back up?"

'You got to be joking me...' Isaac thought, he shook his head, indicating a no. Although Isaac himself didn't want to, they had to.

Garet sighed, "I knew you were going to say no..."

"Garet!" cried Garet's little brother, Aaron.

Dora immediately looked over to where little Aaron was waving his hand like crazy, to find both Isaac and Garet scaling down the mountain, "Isaac!"

Everyone else in the square of the village looked toward the two young adults, most of them sighing a sigh of relief.

"You're both safe!" exclaimed one of the elders.

"Come over here you two!" Shouted Garet's grandfather, "Where in Weyard have you been?"

"What happened?" asked another elder.

Dora looked at the two...then realized that neither Kraden nor Jenna was with them...she gathered some courage before asking: "Weren't Jenna and Kraden with you?"

At this question, the two worn out friends looked crestfallen, "...T-they were..." Garet replied in almost a whisper, Isaac sadly nodded.

"But by who?" Dora asked, but was silenced by one of the elders.

"Come into the sanctum to explain what in Weyard happened up there," another elder commanded, "Tell us _exactly_ what happened."

After half an hour or so, Garet basically explained most of what happened in almost perfect detail, getting nods from Isaac now and then. The adults in the sanctum all had grim faces plastered onto them. The mayor sat down on a bench in disbelief...still trying to register what had taken place up there, he along with many were trying.

"We had no idea..." he began, "...The true sanctum..."

Dora was just thinking about the safety of both Kraden and Jenna though rather than Mount Aleph itself... "And Jenna and Kraden...they're prisoners?" she asked to make sure...rather to try to make her believe it.

Isaac nodded sadly, Garet gave him a pat on the back.

"I can't believe they were taken...against their will!" Dora said worriedly.

The priest of the sanctum stood up, his face old and stern, proceeded to ask if they could be saved.

Isaac nodded, fire in his sapphire blue eyes. He was determined to get Jenna and Kraden back...no matter what.

"Damn straight we will," Garet agreed with Isaac, but earned a slap upside the head from his grandfather for using that kind of language in the sanctum.

"Jenna's brother...Felix will protect them, won't he?" he said, everyone turned to him though in confusion...he shouldn't have known about Felix...he came to Vale after the horrible incident.

"H-how did you know Great Healer?" Garet's grandfather asked curiously.

"The hovering stone," the Healer started, "the one that appeared before Isaac..."

"What about it?" Garet asked, more rudely then what he wanted to say.

"I have seen it before in my dreams." the Healer explained, "In my mind's eye, it appeared again and just spoke to me."

"Y-you saw it just now?" Garet asked in disbelief.

"It must have been the Wise One, guardian of the Elemental Stars," the Healer stated, "It told me what happened in Sol Sanctum."

"So what does the Wise One say about the eruption?" a worried old man asked.

"Will it destroy Vale?" Dora asked, worriedly.

The Great Healer sighed, "It is impossible to stop the eruption now."

They all grimaced, Dora was almost on the verge of tears.

"W-will, Vale be..." another old man asked, though was interrupted by the Healer.

"Vale will be safe," the Great Healer informed, many relieving sighs were heard after his statement, "The Wise One will prevent the lava from reaching us."

Even though the Healer said gave all something less to worry about, his expression remain as grave as ever, maybe even more so then it was a few moments ago.

"What is the matter Great Healer?" Garet's grandfather asked.

"Something...even more dreadful than Vale's destruction looms ahead," he said sadly

Garet shook his head fiercely, "What could be worse than the destruction of Vale!"

"Garet!" Garet's grandfather scolded, "Mind your manners!"

Garet sat back down, still waiting for an answer.

"The Elemental Stars, houses incredible powers," the Healer informed.

"...and Vale has been guarding these gems?" asked another man in disbelief.

"The Elemental Light Houses will loose those powers onto our world," the Healer said grimly, "Once the powers of the gems has been released, the whole world will..."

"The Wise One wants us to get the gems back...doesn't he?" Dora asked.

"The world is ours...to save...or destroy," the Healer stated, earning an awkward silence from everyone, "We cannot hope for salvation. We must save ourselves..."

"Then what in Weyard can we do?" Dora asked desperately.

The Healer held his hand up to silence Dora, then turned to Isaac and Garet. "Acquiring the Elemental Stars...is their fate alone."

Dora couldn't believe what she just heard...no she did not want to believe it. "Are you suggesting we place the fate of the world...in the hands of Isaac and Garet!"

The mayor stepped forth, "Garet is only a child. You cannot expect him to bear such a burden..." Garet's father said worriedly.

"The Wise One has spoken," the Healer said loudly, "Now each of you must make your own decision!"

Everyone in the room looks at both Isaac and Garet. Garet becoming really fidgety, for he does not have clue what to choose. Garet...in desperate situations where he has to think...turns to the one person to bail him out...for better or worse. "I-I don't know what to do...Isaac, you decide," Garet said.

Upon hearing this, the Healer asked Isaac the one question that will send him spiraling into adventures unknown, "Isaac, will you accept responsibility for the fate of this land?"

Isaac though, and basically waged a battle inside his head. He did not want to leave his mother alone here in Vale. She was already just recovering from the loss of dad...but it was his fault that Kraden...and Jenna were taken away. If only he had more power...today might have been different...perhaps Felix would be here right now...and Jenna would be smiling that wonderful, beautiful smile of hers. Against his will...he wanted...no, needed to go; Isaac nodded hesitantly.

"You accept?...You accept?" Garet asked in disbelief...great...the this is the last time I let Isaac decide for me he thought.

"Oh Wise One!" the Healer said a booming voice , walking towards the center of the room, "these two have accepted you quest. Give us your next command!"

Flashes of light appear, causing some problems for the old people within the room because they were really vulnerable to seizures. However after the flashes, the Wise One appeared briefly, only voicing his voice to Isaac and Garet, "_You two are quite brave to take on this quest. I shall be watching you. Choose your destiny wisely, young ones..._" Then left as soon as it came.

Though Isaac and Garet heard it, everyone else saw it, Dora asked if it was the Wise One. The Great Healer nodded along with Garet and Isaac.

"What did the Wise One say?" asked Garet's grandfather.

"Felix must unlock the power," the Healer informed slowly, taking all the new information the Wise One was giving to him, "Find the lighthouses...You'll have the guidance of the Elemental Star..."

"Ummm...then what?" Garet asked dumbly.

"What should they do there?" Dora asked worriedly...she was liking this whole idea less and less.

"Surely this is not all the advice you can offer them is it?" Garet's dad asked.

The Great Healer took a deep breath, "Seek the elementals...the Dijinn ...they will prove useful," he informed.

"Uhh...is there _anything else_?" Garet asked desperately.

"That is all," the Great Healer said, "I leave it up to you now Isaac...Garet."

Then he took off, followed by many priests who declared it time to meditate and followed him.

"What good are those guys!" said Garet's grandfather angrily, "Sending children off with no direction whatsoever..."

"I agree...but it doesn't seem like we have much of a choice now do we?" Dora said sadly.

"Then..." Garet's dad hesitated, "Then when shall they...go?"

"It...doesn't seem we have much...time to waste," Dora said, on the verge of tears.

Garet's grandfather sighed, "Tomorrow...then?"

"...Tomorrow, yes," Dora said ever so quitely.

So with the time set of the departure of Isaac and Garet decided, everyone returns to their homes. Back at Isaac's home, no words were exchanged that entire evening. It would hurt too much if they did decide to break into a conversation, was what both Isaac and Dora thought. Little did they know, that this final evening, would be their only chance at an actually conversation in a long, long time. So Isaac proceeded straight into his room as soon as he got into the house. He couldn't bare to see his mom like this...he felt as guilty as he would ever be. "_It's my fault mom's like this..._" He thought to himself as he laid in bed, looking up at the cloudy sky, "_...but I gotta do this...all this is entirely my fault. If I had just more power...then that event, and this would have never happened...never..._" A single tear slid down Isaac's face, he quickly wiped it off. "_Funny...I promised myself...I wouldn't cry anymore..."_ He turned on his bed to stuff his face in the pillow, trying to drown out the loud sobs coming from downstairs. This hurt him like nothing else would on his journey. "_I still haven't even told Jenna how I felt yet..._" Isaac thought bitterly before crying himself to sleep...something he hadn't done since three years ago.

Back at Garet's house though, it was the complete opposite of what happened at Isaac's house. Everyone tried at least to put on a happy face, and acted like this was the best thing that's happened to Garet. Constantly being told that he would actually be a man, and that this journey was good for him, made him forget about all this saving the world crap. The was a feast in the house hold, not a grand one. But a heartily made one, Garet was never so thankful in his life...at least he didn't think he was more thankful anywhere else. He even got to taste beer, something that he wasn't suppose to taste until a few years later. He went to sleep with a huge grin on his face that night...not a care in the world. He dreamt of even more food, go figure. Though he woke in the middle of the night, and that was when he realized...that he may never see them again...never eat mom's home cooked meal...or hear the laughter of his brother and his older sister argue like they always do... That night was when Garet, for the first time in his life...cried, and cried himself to sleep he did.

The next morning was a rainy one. Almost the whole town gathered at the entrance to Vale to bid farewell to Isaac and Garet. Two kids ran down as fast as they could to the plaza to see what everyone was doing. "Hey, why's everyone hanging out at the gates?" asked a boy about the age of seven.

"You haven't heard Shyne?" a girl about the same age as the boy asked in disbelief, "Isaac and Garet are leaving Vale on a journey!"

"I wish I could go on a journey Rivi..." the boy known as Shyne said.

"I heard it's going to be really dangerous!" Riviera warned him.

"...Oh...so...then everyone over there is going to say bye?" Shyne asked.

Riviera stopped, then took a look at the crowd, "Weird..."

"What is it?"

"Isaac's mom isn't here to say bye-bye to him..." Riviera said sadly.

Shyne took a look, "Hey...you're right..."

"Come on, we should say bye too!" Riviera then took Shyne's hand and dragged him the rest of the way. Shyne was thankful she didnt notice the blush.

The two kids join the rest of the crowd, bidding Isaac and Garet farewell. "We are all counting on you Isaac, Garet." said the Great Healer. Isaac nodded and Garet did the same, both of them didn't really like the guy all that much.

"Garet...now don't you drink any water that smells funny!" Garet's sister said sternly.

"Sis!" Garet hissed, trying to hide his blush of embarrassment, "I know not to drink stagnant water thank you very much!"

Garet's sister hand Isaac a herb, "Don't listen to him Isaac, he's a pig! He'll eat anything, I mean anything that's not tied down!"

Isaac was laughing out loud in his mind, all because it was all so very true.

"Hey, I do not!" Garet argued, but then the rest of the town joined in.

"Oh yes you do!" the whole town yelled, then laughed in delight, something you'd think was kind of impossible at this point in time. Garet always did have that ability to him. A priest took a look at the crowd and discovered that Dora was no where to be seen. "...Dora...is very late..." he said out loud. Isaac's smile from Garet's situation, immediately faded, most of everyone's smile faded at this statement. "Oh, Aunty Dora told me to give this to you Isaac," a little girl spoke up and held out some beads. Isaac looked dumbfounded...it was his mothers beads... 'Catch Beads'. It allowed one to use the ability, "Catch". Isaac slowly took the beads away from the little girl, and with his pebbles, spelt out a 'thank you'. He then put them on his wrist, and just stared at them, thinking about Dora.

"I guess...we're all set to go, right Isaac?" Garet asked, snapping Isaac out of his daze. His sister immediately smacked him.

"Think again Garet!" she hissed, "This must be very difficult for Dora..."

"As Garet's mother, I think I know how Dora might be feeling right now," Garet's mother said sadly, "But I still have Garet's father, while all Dora has is you Isaac. She doesn't want you to leave, but she knows she must; and it hurts her to see you leave."

A moment of awkward silence between everyone, only the pitter patter of rain was heard. Isaac hung his head low as the droplets of water dropped from his bangs in his unruly blond hair.

Then the mayor, Garet's father spoke up, "They can't keep standing here forever, or else I don't think they would leave...So, so let's give them one final farewell...all at once now..."

"Farewell!" The whole village shouted, and waved.

Isaac and Garet both plastered a smile on their face, and tried to remember this scene for as long as possible. As they walked, the town and it's inhabitants slowly faded, until it was only rolling hills all around, with trees and shrubberies scattered everywhere. "We're actually going through with this aren't we buddy?" Garet asked with a sigh, Isaac nodded.

"Well then, the faster we do this, then the faster I can taste your mom's home baked good now doesn't it?" he asked with a huge grin on his face. Isaac couldn't help but smile broadly, and nodded. With that said, so their journey began.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long once again guys and gals...tests are on its way, and I was studying like crazy...I needed a good mark. So cut me some slack neh?

Anyways I hope you enjoy, and above all review! I couldnt care less if it was a flame, well maybe just a little. Tell me how Im doing please?

My Summer breaks begun, so I plan to update more and more, sooner and sooner...if that made any sense. Oh wellz I hope you enjoyed it. Later

EndlessStrife


	6. A Hell Of A Night And A Dijinn

First of all guys...Gets down on floor and begs Sorry for like never updating even though I said I would. Decided I should get a job...big mistake that was...now that job is over, I should update a bit more...but lots of things to distract me from writing...Plays video games

Once again, I am sincerely sorry for all those who waited for this chapter. That said, not a lot of people reviewed...that kind of put me off too. Many new reviewers so that's a good sign. I do hope none of the reviewers beforehand died off S. Anyways enough of me wasting your time apologizing, enjoy. Oh sorry by the way, the two kids mention last Chapter, Shyne and Riviera, there OC's I put in P. I felt like it sorry .

* * *

The First Camp and Dijinn

"Isaac...wait..." Garet gasped as he staggered behind Isaac, also looking worn himself, "...how the hell...do you just keep on going?"

Isaac spelt out a 'dunno' with his trusty pebbles, then continued walking forwards to the rolling hills. Garet sighed. The two traveled far away from Vale at this time, however it was a three day trip from Vale to Vault (A/N: Yeah...I want to make it realistic...not going to Vault in like a minute in GS...or anywhere else in that matter). Isaac and Garet already have slain more than a few monsters. Tired and exhausted they travel on. As the sun sets over the horizon though, Garet finally had enough.

"Man...I'm done Isaac..." Garet groaned as he sat down to rest his weary legs, "...we also haven't eaten _anything_ all day..."

Isaac sighed, never would he have thought the journey was so hard...and this was only the _beginning_. 'Yeah, lets set up camp'

"Those words are just made my day," Garet said with a big grin, pulling out his backpack, and rummaging through it to pull out a canteen of water.

Isaac too sat down and began rummaging to find his canteen.

"So like, I gather firewood, and you the food," Garet says, giving himself the easier job.

Isaac smiles and goes off to a nearby forest, spelling 'Be right back'

Garet sighs, "Man, Isaac...you could at least argue about doing the easier task...great now I feel bad. Man, I'll just take it out on him when he comes back."

The sun has set by the time Isaac gets back to Garet, mushrooms and a few small game in hand, he walks towards the little fire Garet set up. "Took ya long enough," Garet teased with a goofy grin. 'Well sorry' Isaac spelt back with a smile. Isaac takes out a little pot and pours some water in, and sets the pot directly over the fire.

"Man, I could eat all of that by myself...should have gotten more Isaac," Garet sighed playfully.

'You gather food next time then you big oaf' Isaac spelt out with a grin.

"Hey I am not an oaf!" Garet retorted, landing a playful punch on Isaac's arm.

'Ouch' Isaac spelt, dusting off the spot he punched.

"Want more?" Garet taunted, arms up pretending to take a few jabs at Isaac.

'Nah, gotta focus on the food...you know...the ones to satisfy your crave?' Isaac spelt, not even looking in Garet's direction.

"Pfft, fine...chicken," Garet says with a grin.

'Whatever, you know you can't cook jack' Isaac spelt, smiling.

"Damn..." Garet muttered, "Fine then, just hurry up!"

'Yeah, yeah," Isaac spelt, turning the pot with various mushrooms in it. He wasn't a fan of mushrooms himself, but hey, out in the wilderness, one can't argue right?

"You know...we're going to have to take turns on keeping watch right?" Garet said, looking towards the starry sky.

Isaac nodded, this was going to be hell, and they both knew it.

'Well, it's done so–' Isaac suddenly saw a shade for brown dash from the corner of his eye. Apparently Garet did too, for they both reached for their machetes.

"Saw that?" Garet asked catiously, just in case he wasn't seeing things, he saw Isaac nod, so he began to draw out his machete.

Suddenly out from nowhere bursted out a tiny brownish creature, eyes full of sparkle, jumping for joy. Isaac and Garet just anime-sweatdropped.

"_Oh! Traveling warriors!" _Isaac and Garet looked at each other funny.

"This thing...spoke in...your mind too Isaac?" Garet asked, pointing at the foreign creature, dumbfounded.

Isaac slowly nodded.

"_And you guys are both Adepts too!" _the little squeaky voice said excitedly, but before Isaac and Garet could ask how it knew, it continued, _"You guys are the kind of fighters I was looking for! Please take me with you?"_

"How could you tell we're Adepts?" Garet asked the little brownish creature.

"_Saw you guys fighting," _the creature said happily.

'Oh' Isaac spelt out.

"_Yep, I'm a Venus Dijinn,"_ the Venus Dijinn said while hopping around to and fro, _"Name's Flint, nice to meet you!"_

"Hey Isaac, didn't the Wise One told us to collect those thingys?" Garet asked.

'Yeah, he did' Isaac spelt out.

"_That's perfect!" _Flint exclaimed, _"I need to find my comrades"_

"Is that so?" Garet asked suspiciously, "You're not just cheating us for food are you? 'Cause if you are..."

"_No, no...though that does smell good," _Flint said sniffing the bowl of mushroom soup, _"But I really want to find them...we got separated after the volcano erupted...so I figured if I traveled with you guys, I could find them all!"_

"I dunno..." Garet said eyeing Flint and then his bowl of soup.

"_If you let me join, I'll prove to be very beneficial to you Adepts!" _Flint informed.

'Really? How?' Isaac spelt, intrigued.

"_Your Psynergy will grow stronger, and your Adpet skills will also improve!" _Flint exclaimed, _"Not just that though, you can also call on us in battle or just use our powers to increase your own! If a lot of us are out, we can combine our powers! What do you think? Please take me with you!"_

"Well...what do you think Isaac?" Garet asked, still eyeing the little bugger suspiciously, and holding to his bowl of soup closer.

"_Come on! I promise you won't regret it!" _Flint pleaded.

'Yeah, sure why not?' Isaac spelt with a smile.

"Seriously?" Garet said in disbelief.

Isaac merely nodded as the Flint hopped around Isaac, then jumped on one of his shoulders. _"You'll see! You won't regret it!" _Flint exclaimed happily, _"...can I have some?"_

"See! Told you it was after our food!" Garet said, holding his bowl away from Flint.

'Relax' was all that Isaac spelt, and he dropped his bowl so Flint could have some.

After the food was all eaten by Isaac and Garet, and the newly acquired Dijinn, Garet took the first shift, seeing as he could rest before they move out again rather than stay up all day after the second shift; of course he decided this himself, as Isaac never argues. However, it was not as easy as it seemed, for Flint decided it was not time to sleep yet...

"_So...you guys best friends?"_ Flint asked.

"Well duh," Garet replied, "He and I go way back..."

"_How far back?"_

"Well...I guess ever since we were born,"

"_Really?"_

"Yeah, really,"

"_Wow, so now you guys are going to rescue...this girl ya?"_

"Yeah, Jenna,"

"_What's this Jenna like?"_

"Uhhh...well...she's...ummm..." Garet mumbled, trying to find the right words.

"_She pretty?"_

"Y-yeah...I guess..." Garet asked turning away from Flint, trying to hide a blush.

"_You like her don't you?" _Flint teased.

"N-no! Not at all..." Garet stuttered.

"_Right, and Im a Jupiter Dijinn," _Flint said sarcastically, _"Well, I won't pry anymore. Night."_

With that said, Flint, still quite giddy, hoped here and there until he was right beside Isaac, with a flash of a earthy brown light, Flint disappeared. Garet sat there in disbelief...he convinced himself that is was because he was weary and he lacked sleep.

"That conversation never happened...that conversation never happened..." Garet continued to mutter all throughout his shift. Isaac awoke a couple hours to find Garet muttering something over and over again. Worried, our protagonist walks up to our spiky haired dunce, and with a concerned face, sits down beside the guy. "Isaac!?" Garet shouts in disbelief, finally noticing our blond hero.

'Calm down Garet!' Isaac spelt. Garet took deep breaths, to calm himself...those anger management classes he and Jenna takes seem to be paying off.

"Sorry Isaac," Garet apologized, "I guess I need sleep pretty bad."

'Don't worry about it' Isaac spelt with a sincere smile, 'go get some'

"Thanks man," Garet thanked, as he trudged back into a little tent, minutes later loud snoring could be heard. Isaac chuckled mentally, one reason why he couldn't fall asleep during a shift.

"_Hey Isaac?" _Flint voice pipped out suddenly. Looking around to and fro Isaac realized it was Flint. Sighing that he wasn't going mentally ill, he picked the little guy up.

'What is it Flint?'

"_Jenna's really important to you isn't she?" _Flint asked innocently.

Isaac blushed a crimson red. _"I'll take that as a yes," _Flint said, hopping around Isaac's shoulders, _"I'm your Dijinn Isaac, you don't have to talk to me with pebbles."_

"_Huh?"_ Isaac mentally thought. Covering his mouth, shocked that he didn't say anything...or rather he thought it?

"_See?" _Flint said matter-of-fact like, _"You can summon us Dijinn mentally, so you can also talk to us mentally."_

"_I see..."_ Isaac replied, shocked since this was the first time in three years since he's heard his own voice.

Snap Ruffling in the nearby foliage alerted Isaac, who immediately unsheathed his machete. He sent a pebble flying into the tent and loud cursing could be heard slightly after that. Garet got out, still half asleep and obviously irritated at the interruption of his sleep. "This has better be good Isac..." Garet, though being dim-witted, obviously saw Isaac in a fighting stance, with his machete out, and he followed suit, slowly making his way to Isaac.

"How many do you think there are?" Garet asked, hands clutching his machete while sweat trickled down his forehead.

'One'

"That shouldn't be too...HOLY SH..." Garet exclaimed, as a foul smell intoxicated the air around them. In front of them slowly trudged what seemed to be a decaying mass of body flesh...human flesh...a zombie. Garet resisted the urge to throw up...seeing as this was the first time he had ever seen something like this. Isaac to, had his face twisted in disgust at the repulsive thing.

"I-Isaac...It's coming closer!" Garet said in a whisper, hands shacking a bit, "So...uhh...1, 2, 3, SLAM?"

'It's worked so far!' Isaac spelt and both rushed at the monster, hacking and slashing the thing. The zombie gave a eerie moan through it's misshaped mouth, and tried to scratch the two warriors. They immediately jumped back, panting and exhausted.

"Damn!" Garet hissed, "Nothing's working!"

Isaac panted, trying to figure out a way to beat this thing, when Flint's voice suddenly pipped up.

"_Need help Isaac?_" Flint asked in a rather care free manner, _"Just shout my name and I'll attack as one with you!"_

"_Really?" _Isaac asked mentally, Flint nodded as he bounced around, "_Fine."_

Isaac then charged, a machete raised in the fading moon's light, towards the zombie.

"Isaac!" Garet yelled surprised, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"_FLINT!" _Isaac screamed mentally, lunging at the zombie who could only look up.

"_SLAG ASSAULT!" _Flint yelled, fusing itself within Isaac's machete, and smiting the evil zombie in two. Isaac panted, totally exhausted.

"Dude!" Garet exclaimed, and slowly walked up to Isaac, also out of energy, "How the hell did you pull that off?!"

Isaac smiled weakly and spelt, 'Flint'

"That little piece of dirt allowed you to do that?!" Garet asked in disbelief

Isaac nodded.

"_You guys can also summon me to attack an enemy with the power of earth after using a Dijinn attack like you just did Isaac!" _Flint also exclaimed, _"Though, you'll have to wait for awhile after summoning us Dijinn to use again."_

"I gotta get me one of those," Garet sighed, slightly jealous.

'Well...get walking' Isaac spelt

"WHAT!? WHY?!" Garet complained...he hasn't gotten all his sleep yet...

'Cause the sun's up' Isaac smiled weakly.

"Ahhhh, hell no..." Garet gave an exasperated sigh, and slowly trudged back to camp to pack the stuff up.

And so, the two continued to their journey to Vault. With a new, faithful, loyal, companion, power, ah you get the point, beside them.

* * *

Totally sorry. Hopefully you'll find it in your hearts to forgive me for updating so very, very late. I cannot guarntee the next time I update. Hopefully it's soon. Later guys! Please Review!

EndlessStrife


	7. A Town And A Mind Reader

Reaching Vault

"I-Isaac!" Garet exclaimed, voice all raspy, "Is that what I think it is?!"

Isaac nodded several times, equally glad for finally laying eyes on a piece of civilization for the first time in two days.

"Oh my god! No more stagnant water for Garet!" Garet exclaimed happily.

Isaac shook his head, he still couldn't believe he drank down that vile liquid. I mean...for Gaia's sake, the water was green. Didn't that say anything?! Garet's sister was right.

For two days, our two heroes traveled across the rolling hills and the mountain scenery towards the town of Vault. For these two days, they had to camp out each nightfall, and rise at dawn, to walk all day; if they were lucky that is. Usually it involved them walking their feet to death, and then fight off monsters that could have killed them. Luckily though, Flint was added to the party, and provided a much needed boost in fending off the beasts.

'We should reach Vault by midday' Isaac informed Garet, who just gave a grunt. Being the omniscient figure narrating the story, I could go into detail about every individual moment the two spent walking from where they were to Vault. But why waste your time? All you need to know is that Flint does not shut up.

"Isaac seriously! Can I kill him?!" Garet hissed to Isaac, hand on the hilt of his machete.

"_Wow Garet's red!" _Flint continued to tease

"That's it! I don't care if you're a spiritual creature! You're dead!" Garet screamed angrily, and charged.

"Out of the way!!" a man yelled, which stopped Garet from attacking.

"Eh? What's the hold up?" a man popped his head out of the caravan.

"Sorry Master Hammet! There were two ruffians on the path," the driver replied

"Ruffians? I'll show you a ruffia-" Garet strarted but was interrupted by another man who came out of the gate of Vault.

"Master Hammet! This is terrible! The bridge to the south has been destroyed! We cannot continue southward!" the new guy said sadly.

"What? The bridge?!" The rather plump man called Hammet asked in disbelief, "This is awful...how are we going to get to Kalay now?"

"...What about Ivan, Master Hammet? I'm rather worried about the lad," the driver asked, craning his neck around to talk to Hammet.

"As fond as I am of Ivan," Hammet began with a sigh, "It was his fault my rod was stolen...But I wouldn't worry to much my friend. That lad has strange powers that will allow him to find my rod."

"Strange powers?" the driver asked, rather confused.

Just then, a large rock plummeted with deadly speed towards the earthy grounds near Vault. Isaac and Garet just barely missed that trip to the afterlife.

"HOLY WEYARD!" Garet yelled in alarm, falling directly on his butt.

Isaac was the same, only he had no words to exclaim, just a wide, agape mouth.

"W-we must leave this place immediately!" Hammet exclaimed, his voice drenched with fear.

"But to where?" Asked the horrified driver of the caravan, "Where can w-we go?"

"We have no choice," Hammet grimaced, "We're...we're heading north."

"We'll wind up in Lunpa if we go north!" the driver retorted.

"Well, it's better than being smashed by falling rocks isn't it?!" hissed back Hammet, slightly on the edge.

The driver then grimaced as well, and proceeded to direct the horses towards the north.

"I-Isaac..." Garet finally managed to get a word out, "I think the sky is falling..."

"..." was Isaac's only response. No one knew how Isaac did it, but he had an uncanny ability to talk with punctuation alone. Isaac then spelt out with his pebbles, 'Garret, that was a story told by the elders.'

"Oh yeah..." was Garet's reply.

'I think we should go on in'

"Huh? Oh, right..." Garet replied, standing up. The walk to the entrance of Vault really was not that far away. But with the incident still fresh in our heroes' minds, they looked up at the sky every couple of seconds . . . just in case.

Upon entering the little town of Vault, one could see that it was a peaceful little town. Their wooden houses lined up neatly, with an odd arrangement of property here or there. There were also tunnels built into the canyon walls that surrounded the little town where the Sanctum was located. However appealing the town was to our heroes who has never seen a town other than their own, what caught their eye first would be the huge crowd of townspeople that were engaged in conversation with each other, complete with unnecessary hand movement and gestures.

"Who could it be?" shouted one

"Bah, I'd reckon it was Jim who did it," shouted another, "Can't trust the man as far as you can throw him."

"Hey! I can say the same about you!" retorted another, presumably Jim.

"People, people!" shouted another to calm the rest down, in vain of course, as now Jim and the persecutor were engaged in mortal combat.

A person seized the opportunity to make a few coins, so he shouted at the top of his lungs: "PLACE Y'ER BETS! THE IDIOT OR THE MORON!"

Anarchy was a common occurrence as it seemed.

'What do you think they're talking about Garet?' Isaac spelt...then realized Garet wasn't there but was with the crowd.

"THE MORON! THE MORON!" Garet shouted at the top of his lungs, whilst holding a ticket. Presumably a betting ticket entitling him some sort of exchange in coins if 'the moron' won. Isaac sighed, if he betted all our coins...there was going to be hell to pay.

After the townspeople finally decided to calm down, a dejected Garet slowly made his way back to Isaac, who was resting his legs on a wooden fence. The two's eyes met, and Garet in his mind tried to come up with an excuse on the spot...nope, too hard.

'Let me guess' Isaac spelt, eyes rather cold and unforgiving, 'You lost all our coins'

"Not all of it!" Garet retorted victoriously.

'Oh? How much left?' Isaac asked

"...Little bit less than half..." Garet mumbled

"..."

"...Listen I know I screwed up," Garet started. When Isaac started talking with punctuation, it was a bad sign, "But live and let live right?"

"..." Isaac stayed silent, and then proceeded to head towards the mayor's house. How did Isaac know where the mayor's house was located? Well, unlike our dim witted red haired friend here, Isaac attempted to gather information. Rather hard considering our blond hero was mute. During the mortal combat, Isaac had asked a bunch of townspeople where the mayor was so he and Garet would know where to go next.

"Isaac? Isaac! Wait up!" Garet stumbled after Isaac, "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"..."

"Tch, damn," Garet replied, and mumbled a few inaudible words.

Arriving at the mayor's house, which is surprisingly bigger and more complicated then the townspeople houses just so it can stand out, our heroes enter and have a chat with the mayor.

"Ah, you mean the commotion?" said the mayor.

"Yeah pops, I want to get to the bottom of this," Garet replied, "I won't be satisfied until I find them, and beat them up good 'cause it's their fault I lost my coins..."

"Well, there has been thievery lately, and everyone is on the edge," the mayor replied, "We have no hunches, but please, our one lead lies with Ivan."

"Ivan?" Garet asked

"Yes," replied the elder and pointed to the corner of the room, "That lad there is Ivan, please help him unravel this mystery."

"Hey, Isaac," Garet attempted to get his attention, "Wasn't Ivan the name that fat guy was talking about earlier outside the town?"

Isaac nodded.

So, walking towards Ivan the two prepare to greet the young man. That is to say before Garet shivered violently and stopped abruptly, "W-what the hell was that!?"

Isaac looked at his childhood friend funny, before also being startled half to death. Shivers ran up his spine, before noticing a faint voice. Getting louder no less.

"_...You two...are different..." _a young voice rang out.

"Wha!" yelped out the same voice, only no longer in Isaac's head, he looked up. Revealing Garet holding Ivan in a headlock position.

"What the hell are you trying to pull you?!" Garet demanded

Isaac threw one of his pebbles at Garet, which grabbed the man's attention.

'Garet...I think he's like us.'

"...Eh?! This brat?!" Garet exclaimed in disbelief as he eyed the blond haired youngster wearing a tunic which covered most of his purple colored outfit, with a hint of stylish green here and there.

Ivan did it again, and sent shivers down our two heroes again. Making Garet release his grip and allowing our young friend to breath and make some distance from the ogre.

"_Sorry, b-but I do...possess strange powers..."_

"We get it! We get it!" Garet retorted, rubbing his shoulders to get rid of the awful feeling, "Just don't do that again!"

"Sorry," Ivan apologized and realized the mayor and his family were rather frightened, so he then suggested, "Shall we make our way outside, so we can discuss this further?"

'Good idea' was Isaac's pebble reply, also observing the impact on the mayor's household.

The three sat down in a nearby eatery. Ivan was rather intelligent for someone his age. Though he does not look it, he was probably ten times smarter then our red-haired companion. Which didn't say much but I think you get what I mean. Ivan's desire to satisfy his curiosity lead them into discussion of where Isaac and Garet came from, and matters of the like.

"So...you're saying that my powers..." Ivan stated, "Is called, Psynergy?"

Isaac nodded. While Garet was busy taking eating his meal...rather loudly.

"I had no idea!" Ivan exclaimed, "We have so much in common..."

"Got that right," Garet said with a mouthful of soup.

"...I take that back," Ivan stated, staring at a Garret wolfing down his meal, "So let me get this straight then. You are Isaac, and he is...umm...Barret?"

"Garet!" Garet shouted angrily.

"Ah yes, Garet," Ivan replied, though something told Isaac though he did it on purpose, "Sorry about that. I'm Ivan, a pleasure to meet you two." Ivan replied, nodding his head respectfully towards his new found friends. The three continued their little meal with little or no talking...Garet too busy stuffing his face to talk, Isaac obviously mute...and well Ivan kept his thoughts to himself. It was not until finishing their meal that Isaac and Garet noticed Ivan's melancholy like face.

"What's wrong, Ivan?" Garet asked, suppressing a belch as that would be rude. The irony.

"...I am quite troubled..." Ivan replied sadly eyes finding a particular spot on the table.

Isaac positioned his pebbles where Ivan's eyes were looking and spelt out "Hammet's rod?"

Ivan's eyes lit up, "Isaac! Can you read minds too?!"

"Uhh, no Ivan..." Garet replied, shaking his head, "We over heard a Hammet dude and how he said he'd leave things to you."

"Oh..." Ivan replied, obviously disappointed. He however regained his composure and then decided to ask the two for help, "Yes...Hammet's rod was stolen...Isaac, Garet, will you two help me get it back?"

The two looked at each other for a brief moment. Ivan just stared in anticipation of a good reply. Isaac and Garet grinned at each other and nodded at one another. "Ivan, I don't think you need to read our minds to know what our answer's gonna be."

"You mean...Thank you so very much, Isaac, Garet," Ivan said thankfully, "You have no idea how much this means to me."

'Don't worry' was Isaac's response as he gave him a smile.

"But how the heck are we going to start looking guys?" Garet asked, "Its not like we even have a clue where we're going to start looking."

The three sat there, pondering the answer to that question. Garet was falling asleep and would've dozed off had Ivan not had a brilliant epiphany. "Guys...you know I can mind read right?"Ivan asked out of nowhere.

Both Garet and Isaac nodded.

"So, what if we use it to find the thieves?" Ivan suggested with a smirk of somekind.

Isaac grinned at the idea, it was brilliant. Use Ivan's mind reading abilities to find out clues from the normal people around the town, the interrogation process would be significantly reduced and make find the rod that much easier. At least, that's what Isaac thought Ivan was getting at.

"...I don't get it..." Garet said frustrated, "How does Ivan's skill come in han-"

"We'll just mind read the people of the town and find out what they know without actually asking!" Ivan explained as if the idea was pure genius.

"Oh..." Garet replied not really getting it. Not until a bit later anyways. "OHHH! That's genius Ivan!"

'Won't they feel it? Your mind read?' Isaac asked, seeing a flaw in the plan

"...Right, what the heck would they do to us if they found out?" Garet asked the mind reader.

"Isaac, both you and Garet are Adepts... So maybe that's why you can tell when I'm reading your minds," Ivan concluded, "Ordinary people can't see anything. There's nothing to worry about!"

"Well, then..." Garet stood up abruptly, "Let's go find us a stick!"

* * *

Okay, so I'm not dead. Thank you for all the support for getting me to start this up again, I was defiantly feeling like dropping this due to lack of reviews and hits, so please review if you like this story to continue on. I shall continue this a bit more and see the reception of this stories return, but I cannot guarantee a lot. Once again thanks to all those who've reviewed my stuff so far. You have my sincerest thanks. Till next chapters my friends. I do hope you've enjoyed what I've written. Next chapter should be an comedic chase of two goons and an epic battle will ensue with the thieves and Isaac and friends.

EndlessStrife


End file.
